Mass Effect Reunited Galaxies
by animecrazyguy
Summary: Countless years ago, humanity embarked on a journey of discovery. now cut off from their brothers at home they were never heard from again...till now. naruto/mass effect/semi eve online crossover. rated m for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. I'm making a new story here today:P. work on my other two has been very slow. Those of you who care, I have the next chapter of the tale of the fox and the angel written, just need to run spell checks and what not. But nearly all my drive for writing flew out the window when the disc that had all my chapters for the other story I've been working on got messed up by cleaning fluids (my fault). I'm re writing it now and have up to 5 chapters but it's just not as good as the first I had and it irks me to no end it's as if the cosmos are against me writing shit keeps happening, my laptops been taken away and later broken and now the cd gets destroyed. I'm still working on it but I have no idea how long it will take before I finish. I've decided to throw this idea I had in my head for the past few months. A Naruto x mass effect x eve online cross over. I doubt it will be very long. 6-12 chapters maybe? I'm just hoping that by doing this I can get back into my other story. This one will be different from other mass effect crossovers. First off, for the sake of the story, and to tie in a little bit of eve online, the year the story takes place is much, much, MUCH later. Mass effect takes place in the year 2000 something (haven't found the exact date) in this story it takes place in 9000 -10000. Naruto will NOT be a ninja they will not exist I want to run away from that old "oh the commander finds a planet with humans with crazy powers" angle. Instead he'll be from one of the factions from eve online. Their really won't be much from the eve online other than technologies and even then that will be a lot later in the story. I'm thinking about pairing him with Miranda but I'll have to wait and see how well I can develop their relationship first, I'm trying to stop the "falling in love without much background" thing. Enough of my rambling. Let's get on with the story.

YEAR: 2086

Earth, the home planet of humanity. An ambitious, and curious race, humans had taxed the land of their home planet, forcing them to build colonies on the moon, and later, orbital stations. At a population of 14.5 billion, it became obvious that resources were going to run out and fast, Something had to be done. The humans launched an aggressive space exploration program, intent on finding resources on other planets and Celestial bodies such as comets. The resources that were found were enough to last for at least another 200 years, more than enough time for their scientists to devise new ways to sustain themselves. In the meantime, colonization of the planet mars took place.

YEAR: 2240

A discovery of untold importance. Scientists stumbled upon an anomaly in space, initially thought to be a massive black hole, further observation concluded that it wasn't. 2 years of study revealed that it was a "hole" through space and it may be possible to "jump" through to another solar system. No one knew how this anomaly came to be, but it became the topic of much discussion. A year later, a small expiation we sent into the hole in space, now called a wormhole, to see what there was to find. To the amazement of the explorers, they found themselves in a whole new galaxy. The system where the wormhole led to was full of resource rich planets. This sparked off a mass exodus, the human population now numbered at 50 billion, and with only 2 habitable planets in the solar system, it became too crowded. But in this new galaxy, dubbed New Eden, and more specifically the system, dubbed Jita, there were as many as 4 habitable planets. The government of the humans encouraged the move to this new system. After all, workers were needed to extract the bountiful resources in this new system and explore.

Year: 2280

The past 40 years were very productive. The discovery of the wormhole led to a golden age where humans thrived. The threat of starvation and disease were gone, all thanks to the discoveries made in New Eden. Massive amounts of resources and new unknown materials were exported back to the solar system. Currently much debate was being made about a new discovery, a massive structure found in Jita. It was severely damage and inoperable however studies point to the structure being part of a vast network of similar structures. However their exact purpose would require more study.

Year: 2320

Disaster. The wormhole that connected the two galaxies collapsed, trapping billions of people in New Eden and cutting the people in the solar system off from resources. Scientists don't understand what happened. This was truly a blow to humanity. Many of humanities brightest minds were now trapped in another galaxy, key scientists that held research and theories on future technologies as well as nearly all top engineers who design and build based off researchers' discoveries. It was a simple matter of logistics. Why have your researchers in the home system, which no longer had anything worth studying? Transport was still rather inefficient. It would take 2 years to get to the wormhole from the nearest human colony in the solar system, to get to the nearest colony in new Eden would take yet another 2 years, four years of transit to send research materials back to home wasn't efficient at all. So humanity moved nearly all their scientists to new Eden. They tried fruitlessly to get back in contact with each other. They had made a grave error in judgment. Thinking the wormhole would always be there, they never bothered to find out where exactly in the universe new Eden was, without that information, they didn't even have an idea where to start. After years of attempting to contact, they gave up. The humans in the solar system could only hope that their brothers and sisters could find a good life new Eden. With a massive chunk of the population gone, and the vast amount of resources imported from new Eden, the humans of the solar system could live contently for several hundreds of years. However, their technology would remain stagnant for millennia.

Year: 10200

The tragedy of losing more than half of their population was something few ever thought about, The humans of the solar system had moved on. Careful use of their resources, more thorough surveying (they found more resources) of their home system, and careful watch over their population growth allowed humanity to continue living for millennia. However advances in technology had been painstakingly slow, their technology had only advanced a thousand years since the wormhole collapse, this could be attributed to the fact that they held so much research materials and personnel trapped in new Eden. They at one point even slipped back technologically wise a little bit. It was understandable. The funny thing about technology and science is that it is cumulative, a discovery is made in one generation, and taught to the new, the new generation then improve on the old, this happens non-stop. However, the old generation as well as the bulk of the new generation was trapped in new eden, leaving the still inexperienced, and unenlightened scientists to start over from tech that was more advance that 21st century tech, but not as advanced as tech back when the wormhole was active. However, they were about to break from this technological stagnancy, a breaking discovery was made, An artifact found on mars. Through this artifact, they advanced their technology by a few thousand years, soon after they found another artifact, this time in deep space, This artifact would later be know as a mass relay. The researchers were pleased to see that the structure was perfectly intact and even got it functioning properly. They discovered that it was capable of sending them elsewhere in the galaxy. Seeing an opportunity to expand, they sent explorers and researchers to the new system and found yet another mass relay which they quickly reactivated to continue exploring. This continued for several years.

Year: 10300

The first contact. Driven by immense curiosity, humanity began reactivating any mass relay they could find. However, this caught the attention of someone else, The Turians. This race was alien to humanity and they had never encountered them before. Upon seeing the humans trying to reactive the mass relay, the turians opened fire, destroying all but one of the exploration vessels who warned the rest of the human alliance. A retaliatory force was quickly formed and defeated the turians patrol. This act escalated into full blown war that lasted 3 short months. The turians attacked a human occupied planet and captured it, believing they had destroyed the bulk of the human forces, they were then taken by surprise when the humans later returned in force and evicted them from the planet. Before things could escalate further, the Cidital council intervened to negotiate peace and end the war. It was from the council the humans learned that there are many other sentient races that co-exist peacefully. Many see the humans as the aggressors in that war and had a low opinion of them. However, the council saw potential in the humans. humanity, had beaten the highly disciplined turian fleet, that was no small feat, add their novel tactics and technology it was entirely understandable.

YEAR: 10380

The first ever human Specter was designated. Commander john Shepard was given the honor, after uncovering a plot by another Specter. John Shepard would go on to stop the destruction of the Citadel and save the council. He became a hero, an icon, a symbol for everything humanity stood for. However despite his valiant efforts, his request to look further into the ones who threatened the Citadel, the reapers, was denied. He was instead sent on missions patrolling the terminus systems for geth who the council believed were the real culprits behind the attack.

Year: 10381

On a routine patrol, Commander Shepherd and his crew were ambushed by an unknown vessel. He died saving his pilot….

YEAR: 10383

John Shepherd is bought back to life by the pro-human organization called Cerberus. Now "working" for Cerberus, Commander Shepherd goes off to search for leads on the reapers…

A/N AND CUT! That's the first chapter. The retarded time frame was put in there to allow some history to build in the eve online side of the fic, basically, for those of you who don't know about eve online lore, a ton of stuff happened I mean a TON I wanted to ensure that at least SOME of it gets incorporated into the story even if it's just Naruto retelling what happened. Anyone who is interested in eve online hit me up I'll send an invite to you that will give you an extended trail run. Awesome game, altho players can be painfully brutal. *thinks about a 50 man fleet that warped in on him when we was mining asteroids and killed him*

This story won't have much in the way of chapters, honestly there are a lot of other authors who could probly do a better job at this fic then I could. And I'm only really using this in hopes of being able to rebound back into story writing. We'll just have to see how far I'll take this lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Commander Shepard now found himself in a station owned by Cerberus. He had met the leader of the organizing not too long ago, the illusive man. He explained that he wanted to work with him to track down the reapers and bring them down. He had been given locations of several individuals who were the best at what they do, he would need them for the upcoming battle. He was glad to see a familiar face, his old pilot, joker, who he had given his life up for. Apparently after his death, he had join Cerberus due to the council downplaying the commanders death, and scattering the crew across citadel space. It was good to have a familiar face around, especially with 2 of Cerberus' top agents working with him. The first was Jacob Taylor, a human biotic who served in the alliance military for a time before joining Cerberus, and Miranda Lawson, who appeared to have the most contact with the illusive man. She gave off an air of professionalism and loyalty to Cerberus that Shepard was very cautious of, Jacob he could find it in himself to trust, but Miranda, he wanted to be cautious about her for now.

Currently, he was looking at his new ship, the Normandy S2 it looked similar to the original Normandy, only a bit bigger. It was in everyway superior to the original, and was even fitted with an A.I, something that angered joker to no end, who felt that he was more than enough to handle the Normandy.

"So commander." joker began. "Where are we headed to first?"

"Set a course for Omega, we should get a hold of Mordin to develop a counter to the collectors' seeker swarms."

"Roger, setting course for Omega. Should take about 2 hours to get there."

"Good. Call me if you need anything." Shepard said as he left.

Shepard decided to get a better idea of the layout of the ship, taking the time to look around and get to know the crew. Upon entering the armory, he saw Jacob, who saluted and stood at attention when he saw him enter the armory.

"At ease soldier." Shepard ordered. "No need for formalities."

"Yes sir." Jacob answered. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Nothing in particular, I'm just trying to get to know my crew." The commander answered. "I was hoping you'd tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I was in the alliance military." He began. "I had a few note worthy accomplishments but none as big as yours."

"So why did you join Cerberus?"

"I got tired of the politics. Cerberus knows how to get things done. Although I'll admit, a lot of things about them don't sit well with me, a lot of things." Jacob said. "You won't find much people with such a checkered past. As long as they stay within certain boundaries, I'm good."

"Good to hear you're at lest aware of some of the things Cerberus have done."

"Yeah they tend to be selective about what missions they send me on." Jacob admitted. "They know my moral code would hinder my performance, that is if I actually accept the mission."

"You're a good man Jacob. It's good to know you'll have my back." Shepard said. "Maybe we'll talk again some time."

"Sure thing, I need to finish taking stock of supplies anyway." Jacob said as he got back to work.

Sheppard left, intent on continuing his tour of the ship. He soon found the medical bay, where he met another familiar face, doctor Chakwas. The same doctor of the original Normandy. They decided to catch up on old times, the doctor was a very close friend of his, it's kind of hard not to get close to the one who deals with your injuries you get every other day. After promising to get the doctor a new bottle of bandy, he left.

On the adjacent side of the ship, he stumbled into Miranda's office.

"Can I help you commander?" She asked.

"Actually I have a few questions. If you don't mind."

"Of course Shepard, if there's anything I can do to put your mind at ease I'd gladly help." Miranda said.

"Why did Cerberus rebuild me? Last I checked we were not on the best of terms."

"Cerberus' goal has always been the betterment of humanity." Miranda started. "We do what is best for our people. You Shepard are too valuable alive to leave dead. You are an icon, and a powerful adversary, humanity needs you so Cerberus rebuilt you."

Shepard didn't really buy into the explanation but didn't show it. "What about you? Why did you join Cerberus?" The commander asked.

"Same as most others, to secure humanity's place in the galaxy." Miranda said simply. "Believe it our not shepherd, Cerberus only wishes to do good."

"The things I uncovered in your facilities I shut down over my career tells me other wise."

I won't deny that Cerberus did some questionable things in the past, but that's just it. It's in the past, we're different now."

Shepherd was about to press the issue when joker spoke out over the comms

"Uhh commander? We're picking up an unusual distress signal." joker said.

"Move in to check it out." Shepard ordered.

"Commander, we can't stop, the collectors come first." Miranda said.

"I'm not about to leave a stranded vessel floating in space when we're going to fly right past it."

Miranda shook her head in disapproval. "So be it."

"Set our course to the signal joker."

"Roger commander."

With a slight alteration to their course, they flew to the source of the signal. As they drew closer, the ship came into view. It was severely damaged, with damage to its hull that made everyone think that it was impossible for anyone to survive.

"I've never seen a ship like that." Miranda said.

"I've checked the logs, that ship does not match with any known ship designs." EDI voiced.

"This little detour may have been more worth while after all." Miranda said. "Cerberus is always looking for new tech. can you open a comm channel EDI?"

"I've tried but gotten no response." the a.I replied.

"Then try to get into the ship's systems, maybe we can find out what happened." Shepard said.

Attempting to enter ship logs….I seem to have encountered a problem."

"What is it?" Miranda asked.

"I am having difficulties getting into the ship's systems, it has strong security measures." EDI said.

"Impossible our hacking systems are second to none. Try it again."

"Acknowledged, attempted to hack…..warning warning, unknown malicious program detected."

"What how could it get past your firewalls?" Miranda asked in surprise.

"I do not know, I am going to attempt a systems sweep" EDI said. "Sweep ineffective…..losing control of engines."

"This is insane. How can a virus infiltrate the ship's controls so fast?" Jacob asked.

Miranda was about to comment when a voice spoke out on the intercoms EDI used to communicate with the crew. "I'm not a virus." a voice said.

"Who said that?" Shepard asked.

"I did." the voice answered while appearing on the holocron that EDI used to project her image, only this time it wasn't the usual blue sphere. It was instead a holographic image of a teenaged girl. "I'm insulted you would call me a virus." the hologram said in an insulted manner

"Who are you?" Miranda demanded.

"I'm Sakura." the image waved.

At this Miranda frowned. "What do you want? Who put you in our systems?"

"Well you people tried to force your way into my systems so I tried to enter yours." Sakura said while sticking her nose in the air, clearly not liking Miranda.

"Wait a minute." Shepard started. "You said we tried to enter your systems, does that mean you're an a.I and you operate on that ship?"

"yes." the image smiled.

"So it was you who sent out that distress signal?"

"Again. Yes."

"Well then we apologize for trying to hack your systems, we thought no one was alive and we most certainly didn't expect an A.I on board." Shepard said.

"Apology accepted. You're much nicer than the others that came here." Sakura's image said while getting angry. "I was sending the signal out for the past 72 hours and every time a ship came by and I tried to asked for help they run away."

"Is that why you disabled our engines?" Shepard asked.

"Yes."

"It's understandable that they ran, I'm sure you are aware that a.I are illegal." Shepard said. "When the others realized what you were they most likely ran away out of fear."

"But I wasn't gonna hurt them."

"They didn't know that. You are aware of what happened with the geth right?" Shepard asked.

"What's a geth?" Sakura asked in confusion, confusing the crew in the process.

"Just where have you been? Everyone knows about the geth." Miranda said.

"We're not from around here." Sakura said. "Speaking of which, where is here? Your technology is different than ours."

"You speak as though you're from a different universe."

"Universe, no, galaxy yes." galaxy quipped. "We are from a galaxy called new Eden."

"A different galaxy? Do you expect us to believe that?" Jacob asked.

"Why would I lie?"

"I believe her" Shepard said.

"You can't be serous." Miranda said.

"This a.I got past EDI's security measures as if none was there, that alone has to count for something. And she acts so human it's frightening." Shepard said as he turned his attention back to Sakura. "To answer your question, you are in the milky way galaxy."

"The milky way? Oh wow brother will be so surprised!" Sakura said in excitement. "When we were sent to look for other galaxies we never imagined we would find our ancestor's home much less on our first try. Oh my brother! Can you please help me wake him up?"

"You mean another a.I?" Shepard asked

"Of course not. He's the one who created me. He'll be amazed to know we found our home galaxy."

"Of course we'll wake him up for you."

"Thank you so much. I'll restore control to your engines now."

"Commander we got back controls." joker confirmed. "Orders sir?"

"Dock us to the ship. We may as well give them a hand." Shepard ordered.

"Roger that commander."

Joker took them in close enough to the ship to dock. Upon entering Shepard, Miranda and Jacob were amazed at the ship's interior. It was completely intact despite how horrid the exterior looked.

"How could the inside look like this?" Shepard asked.

"well the hull hasn't been breached, this ship is a tough nut to creak." Sakura's voice said as a full size hologram of her appeared next to Shepard, this time, the hologram appeared to be life like, with not transparency to indicate that it was in fact a hologram. They also noted unusual details about her, like pink hair for example. "pPlease follow me." she said while walking ahead. As they walked though the ship, everyone took note of how different the ship was from anything in the galaxy. It, to them, seemed a few steps back from their tech, using monitors and keyboard like interfaces, as opposed to their holographic interface that is so common in citadel space. but what surprised them the most was a lack of crew.

"What happened to the crew here?" Miranda asked.

"There is only brother and me. We never had a crew." Sakura answered.

"Then how are you able to fly this ship?"

"My brother can interface with the ship itself, taking direct control over everything, I normally keep tend to the ship defenses while he worries about offense." sakura answered.

"Interface with the ship?"

"Yes he can plug himself up to the ship and effectively become a part of the ship's main computer."

"I thought you said he was human."

"He is. It would seem that the technology of new Eden took a different path from the tech in the Milky Way. Ranking officers in new Eden often have the ability to interface with their ship although I admit; my brother's way of interfacing is much more advanced than anything in new Eden. Everyone else needs a crew, but him, he doesn't need anyone, at least not for a ship this small, he doesn't even need me. He could manage this ship by himself if he wanted."

"Hmmm interesting."

"And here we are." Sakura said, directing the group into a room. In it were several coffin-like containers. Sakura moved to the one of the containers. "Open this one first." she said as she disappeared. "The pass code is 5312494560."

Shepard entered the code, causing the container to unlock with a mild hiss sound. It slowly opened to reveal a body inside. The body looked exactly like sakura's hologram. "We came here to open a coffin?" Jacob asked.

Just as those words left his moth, the body's eyes opened and shot up. "Ahh it good to be in my body again." she said while starching. She moved her joints and flexed her hands, making sure to work out any stiffness before hopping out the container. Upon getting out she gave a small friendly salute. "Thanks for getting me out the names Sakura as you may already know." she said cheerfully.

"Sakura it the name of that a.I, was it modeled after you?" Shepard asked.

"Nope I'm that a.I" she smiled.

That sentence caught everyone off guard. Before more could be asked, Sakura moved to another container. "Thanks for getting me out." She began. "Normally I could do this from anywhere but our systems got banged up pretty bad so I have to wake him up manually." She said as she took out a cord and plugged it into a small outlet on the back of her neck. She then connected it to the container. Soon after, the container opened, revealing a blonde young man, who couldn't be any older than 18.

"Heeeeey Naruto wakey wakey!" Sakura said.

Not long after, the young man stirred and got up.

"Uugh it's a pain waking up from stasis" He said to himself before noticing Shepard and his party. "And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm commander shepherd and this is Miranda and Jacob" the commander answered, pointing to his teammates respectively. "We picked up a distress signal and found you guys."

"They helped me wake you up." Sakura said.

"They did? Well then you have my gratitude, however it begs the question, why did they need to help wake me up in the first place when you were right here Sakura." Naruto said suspiciously.

"Umm well you see….ahhhhh…. Heheheheh" She laughed nervously, causing Naruto to look at her harder. "You see I think I kinda changed the ships course by like a fraction of a degree a while back and we kinda ended up in an asteroid field and-" she was cut off by Naruto's hand being held up.

"You know what? Forget I asked I get the feeling I would blow a gasket if you finish your story." Naruto said as he got up on his feet. And approached Shepard. "I hope Sakura didn't cause you any trouble, she's a rather free spirited a.I and tends to do things on whims at times. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, special forces of the Gellente Federation."

"Your friend gave us a bit of a scare at first but it was nothing. It's nice to meet you Naruto." Shepard said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"I'm at a bit of a lose here mind filling me in?" Naruto asked. "What part of new Eden are we in?"

"You're not in new Eden; you're in the Milky Way galaxy." Shepard answered.

Upon hearing this Naruto turned to Sakura. "Leave it to you to turn such an epic screw up into such an epic success." Naruto joked, causing Sakura to forcefully nudge him. "Never would have thought we'd end up here."

"You guys are from another galaxy right? You make it sound like you were from here." Miranda stated.

"It was a very long time ago. So it shouldn't come as a surprise that you don't know. Even in new Eden knowledge about were we come from is something only a few know or care about. Our people all came from the planet earth." He said earth in an awkward word manner, showing that the proper pronunciation had been lost. "If my knowledge in archeology is right, that would have been around the year 2000 or so. Human kind grew to numerous and was on the verge of collapse when a wormhole was found in space that lead to a new galaxy. Many of us moved to this new galaxy and called it new Eden. However, some time afterward the wormhole that connected the two galaxies collapsed, trapping us in new Eden."

"Hmmmm now that you mention it, I can vaguely remember reading a small article in a book in my younger years about a "new Eden". I never thought it actually existed, it's little more than a legend."

"It's no legend." Naruto confirmed. "It's very real. I was sent to fly though dark space in hopes of making new discoveries. We never imagined we would happen to come across our home galaxy."

"Wait a minute, if you crossed to another galaxy, that means you flew though dark space, the empty space between other galaxies." Shepard said.

"That I did. What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Did you happen to come across any other ships out there?"

"I couldn't say, I was in stasis the whole time." he said directing his attention to Sakura. "Well you were the one who woke up every so often, did you see anything?"

"Nothing aside from that massive asteroid field." she answered. "Why do you ask?" Sakura asked directing her attention to Shepard.

"This galaxy is under a serous threat by a race of hyper advanced sentient ships." He explained. "We call them reapers. They live in dark space in a state of dormancy. But every few thousand years, they return to wipe out all advanced organic life. Something that is easy for them since our technology is based of theirs they can cripple our communications and block us from using the mass relays, which are our main method of moving from moving from different parts of the galaxy. The last time a single reaper nearly bought us to our knees, we know for a fact that they are countless more reapers out there in stasis, waiting to be active. We are on a mission to find a way to stop them."

"Hmmmm that sounds interesting." Naruto said. "How about I tag along with you guys, I can be of good help I think."

At this Miranda spoke up. "We don't have time to be babysitting. I say we get him to the nearest station."

"I am a commanding officer of the Gellente federation, decorated with several medals in space and ground combat. I can take care of myself." Naruto said. "In addition to that, I'm also a competent inventor, granted I have nothing to invent with in this galaxy and I'm unfamiliar with the materials you may use but still that must count for something. The higher ups wouldn't let me live it down if they found out I found our home was in danger but did nothing to help in its defense."

"It couldn't hurt to let him come." Shepard said. "We'll take him out on a trail run later to see how he is in combat, there are all sorts of places that underground activities take place that we can attack."

"As you wish commander." Miranda conceded.

"Glad to hear. Just give me a minute. I need to check the status of my ship." Naruto said as he got up and started to leave the store room. "You guys can come along if you want." he said as he and Sakura left.

Shepard and his group followed Naruto back to an area that seemed to be some sort of communications center. Naruto tried to active the consoles only to find that they were dead.

"hmmm." he said to himself as he went to another console, this one was working, and it showed a hologram of the ship. Upon seeing it Naruto was far from pleased. "For the love of all things holy Sakura! What the fuck did you do to my ship!" He exclaimed.

In response, the a.I only looked down.

"armor- destroyed, rail guns- destroyed, comm systems- destroyed, stealth systems- inoperable, propulsion- destroyed, armor hardeners- destroyed armor repairers-destroyed, cynosoral field generator-inoperable, hull at 99% damage! She's as good as dead!"

"I said sorry."

At this Naruto sighed. "So much for sending a message to the federation. Maybe I can fix the cyno generator and use that to send a message though." he said to himself. "Sorry Shepherd, I had hoped my ship would have been in good enough condition to repair to assist you better but it looks like she's too badly damaged."

"It's alright, our ship is enough?"

"Sakura start disconnecting the cynosural field generator and cloaking device, they are the only 2 things that may be able to salvage." Naruto ordered.

"Okay I'm on it." the A.I replied while running off somewhere in the ship.

"Shepard would you mind if I moved some containers in your ship's cargo hold?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all, we have plenty room and we hardly have any need for cargo space."

"Thanks. Just give Sakura some time to get the items I sent her for and we'll be on our way. In the main time, I'll wipe the ships memory core and get it ready for self destruction."

"Your going to blow you own ship?" Miranda asked. "That would be a waste, we can have someone pick it up." She suggested, hoping to get some studies done on the vessel.

"I thank you for your concern, but I rather destroy it, I refuse let anyone get details about my ship, not even my closest friends are privy to it's workings I'm not about to let people I don't know move it to who knows where and possibly experiment on it. I worked too hard to give others the opportunity to just take it from me."

"I see. I understand." As Miranda finished, Sakura came out with 2 large, strange looking contraptions and carried them on to the Normandy, returning once she put them in a good spot. Her activity surprised Shepherd and his party, the items looked very heavy, yet she moved them around like they were nothing.

"Alright Sakura can you get those containers in the cargo hold?" Naruto asked as he sat down into what appeared to be a pod.

"Right."

Naruto then took a cable that was in the pod and connected it to the socket in the back of his neck. "Just give me a minute I'll be done in no time." He said as he closed his eyes.

After 15 minutes Naruto opened his eyes. "There, all data has been wiped clean." he said while noticing Sakura carry one of the containers on the Normandy (A/N kind of funny to see a teen girl moving something like 3 times her size and Wight lol) "hey Sakura anymore containers left?" Naruto asked.

"Just 7 more." She answered.

"I'll give you a hand." Naruto said while looking at Shepard. "One minute. Again." He said as he dashed in the direction Sakura was getting the containers from.

30 minutes later…..

Naruto and Sakura had finally moved the containers on to the Normandy. They now watched from a monitor as Naruto's ship blew up, leaving no trace of it's existance.

"I really liked that ship." Sakura said sadly.

"I know, I did to. But we can build another one." Naruto assured her.

"How about I introduce you to the crew." Shepherd offered.

"Sure."

With that, Shepard lead Naruto and Sakura to the cockpit, introducing him to other members of the crew. Until finally he made to the cockpit and was introduced to joker, who he found to be rather funny. It was at this time a voice made itself known.

"Commander I have just received word from omega, apparently they have archangel hold up, he may not have long before they catch him." EDI's voice sounded.

"Hmmm? Is that an A.I?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is." Miranda answered. "The most advanced a.I in Citadel space."

"Hmmm…..I doubt she could stand up to Sakura." Naruto said with pride.

"I will not argue against that" EDI said while making here avatar appears on a council. "Sakura bypassed my security measures as though they were not there, I can't be called the most advance a.I in citadel space any longer."

"Speaking of which, the Normandy has a great deal of sensitive information in its databanks. It doesn't sit well with me that you're a.I was in our systems." Miranda said leaving her statement hanging.

"If you're worried about me getting information from your database then you're getting worked up for nothing. My only concern was making sure you guys don't run away so I could get you to help us." Sakura answered.

"How can we know that for sure?" Miranda asked. "We can not risk any Intel getting into enemy hands."

At this EDI voice her opinion. "Sakura never actually entered the database itself. She only broke though the fire walls for the systems that control our FTL drives, preventing us from warping away."

After some thought Miranda let it go. "My apologies. Please understand, as second in command, I can't let possible security risks go so lightly."

"It's alright." Naruto said. "I can understand completely we don't hold it against you, we would have probity done the same thing."

He felt Sakura tug on his sleeve. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry." Sakura answered. "Can I get something?"

"Then go help yourself." Naruto answered. "No need to ask for permission to get food anymore now that I'm awake. I can always make more."

At this Sakura smiled and ran off to the cargo bay.

"She needs to eat?" joker asked. "You sure she's an a.I? Or are you guys just pulling our leg."

"She is an A.I." Naruto confirmed. "Although we prefer to call them nanoroids,"

"Nanoroids?" Joker asked.

"she is an a.I with a body that looks like a human, an organic human, however that body is actually made entirely of nanobots, hence the name." Naruto answered.

"Nanobots? You mean her entire body is just microscopic robots?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. The nanobots act very similar to the cells of an organic being, however they allow the nanoroids to do things that are impossible for a normal human, like how you saw Sakura move those large containers by herself effortlessly. Her body can also withstand the harsh conditions of space for a very long time." Naruto explained. "However, just like organics, nanobots need fuel. Ideally, they would eat food specially made for them, however they can eat normal food and get energy, just that it takes a while for the nano bots to convert the organic matter into energy."

"incredible." joker said in amazement.

"And dangerous." Miranda added. "Normally a.I are illegal, an a.I as advanced as yours would no doubt cause riots."

"A. Is are illegal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. A certain incident happened a few hundred years ago with machines called geth. They started to become self aware so out of fear, their creators tried to shut them down only for the geth to rebel against them and oust them from their home world." Miranda said.

"Hmm we never had anything anywhere near that bad, altho I admit, there are only a handful of like Sakura back home, none of them act hostile. Only if threated by someone they might act to defend themselves."

"Tell that to the council. If word got out about your nanoroid, you would be locked up, and she would be destroyed. You'd best keep her well hidden."

"As you can see she can blend in quite well with humans, I doubt she'll be found out."

"I would hope so." Miranda said.

"As for your living arrangements, since you have all your possessions in the cargo hold, you can crash in there." Shepard said

"Nice, thanks a lot."

"your not form this galaxy so there are a lot of things you don't know, I'll have some data pads with various information for you to look up to get you up to speed."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you commander." Naruto said.

"Joker, continue course to omega." Shepard said.

Aye-aye" commander"

"Naruto of all the info I'll be sending to you, the info on the different aliens in citadel space should be your first priority so you'll know what to expect, and how to act."

"Aliens? You mean there are other beings other than humans here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there are several, and a few of them you can insult by looking at them wrong." The commander answered.

"I think I'll take your advice. If you need me I'll be in the cargo hold." Naruto said as he left.

One hour later…..

Naruto had read all the data pads Shepard had sent them, thanks to a photogram memory, it made the task go by fast. Now having a near complete understanding of how things were in the Milky Way Naruto began to understand what Shepard meant by him needing to be careful. He also took note of the differences in technology from the Milky Way and new Eden. In new Eden, their space warfare capabilities were far more advanced, but in the Milky Way, their ground assault weapons were much more advanced than theirs. That could be attributed to the fact that in new Eden, war is almost exclusively fought in space, not on planets. And while over all he found the tech of the Milky Way to be inferior to the tech in new Eden, he saw that there were many, many things they could learn from each other.

"This is very interesting." Sakura commented. "I'm tempted to sneak a peek in this ship's database now to see what else there is to learn." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Sakura I'd prefer it if you restrain your curiosity."

"I was only joking." she said innocently.

"You were also "joking" when you suggested hacking that highly secured cartel radar site back home." Naruto deadpanned, causing Sakura to laugh nervously.

A/N and there goes the second chapter. Sorry for the long update. Lol I sent all this time tiring to figure out a way to fit Sakura as an A.I in the story. Hell at first she was going to be a little kid, then I was gonna switch her with cortana from halo, I finally settled on going back with Sakura and making her appear around 17 years old. With this chapter done, the others should come pass faster.

Now to clear a few things up. This fic is a Naruto/ mass effect/ semi-eve online cross over. Note the "semi" on eve online. There are a few things that I'll be adding from the eve online universe to make them appear to be more advanced than the races in mass effect (although one or 2 of the factions in that game most likely are).

As for Naruto's ship. It was a heavily modified tech 3 cruiser. The proteus, if you wondering how it looks just Google it.

Now I I'd like to point something out concerning royaltwinfang's review as well as several other pms I got concerning this matter. I like to keep some degree of realism in my stories. So Naruto having a dread, or titan, or a massive fleet under his command where he shouts "ANIMECRAZYGUY IS PRIMARY" is a no go. I'm not sure of you guys are aware of this but those ships have crews in them. A dread can have hundreds of crew members where as a titan can be almost like a small city, needless to say, no government in their right minds would send such expensive ships along with good people into the unknown haphazardly like that. Not to mention what would happen if a massive ship half the length of the citadel suddenly pops up out of nowhere (the citadel is like 44 km long. A titan is 13-17 km long depending on what race you look at).

One last thing please review it really gets me motivated to work. However please keep it mature. I am well aware that my grammar is weak, I try my hardest to pick them out but some still manage to slip by and go completely unnoticed. So don't bash me for this, if you must, then simply show where the mistake is and correct it for me so I can see how it's done. There is a difference between trolling and constrictive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter.

The Normandy had continued its course to Omega, reaching their destination in an hour. Naruto and Sakura looked out of a window to see the massive station that was built into an even more massive asteroid.

"Wow, big roid." Sakura commented. "So this is omega. A place with no law and restrictions huh?….I want in."

At this Naruto chuckled. "We'll see if Shepard would allow it. If he does, you're free to hack and get any info you like since chances are most of the information would have been stolen anyway." Naruto said causing Sakura to beam.

"Ahhhhh Naruto I love you I love you!" Sakura say while embracing him…..tightly.

"Sakura I can't breeeeath" Naruto managed to get out.

"Oh sorry. Heh heh heh."

"Just be sure to cover your tracks even if it's useless info."

At this Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please I hacked "the most advanced system" in the galaxy with no effort, what makes you think I'd get caught?" She asked arrogantly.

"For one thing, that smug, arrogant attitude of yours." Naruto answered, earning a glare from his nanoroid creation. "And the fact that you get so excited when you find something juicy you just violently burst into the system to find more info on it."

"Why are you being so liberal about me hacking?" Sakura asked, hoping to change the subject.

"You know me; I like to think about the long term. Naruto answered. The less we know about their tech the more they have on us should the Gellente chose to enter talks of technology trades. By having as much info as possible we can avoid accepting tech that is common here in the Milky Way but rare in new Eden."

"Oh I get it. Knowledge is power after all." Sakura said. "Although you and I both know you're just itching to get info for your self so you can tinker with new possibilities." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Maybe." Naruto answered with a smirk of his own.

"Anything in particular you would be interesting in?"

"More detailed info on biotics would b nice." Naruto began. "Along with any info you can find on their weapons, spaceships and history. Oh but above all else, find a list of all the minerals and alloys and their properties used in this galaxy. As an inventor, this information is vital, can't make anything if I don't know what minerals I can use, and we sure as hell can't fix the cyno generator without making new parts, can't make new parts if we don't know what to make them with."

"Gotcha. I'll put that on the top of my list." Sakura said.

"Now I'll ask Shepard if we can tag along. Get a few guns out for us just in case." Naruto said while he left.

"Sure thing."

A few minutes later, Naruto found Shepard along with Miranda and Jacob in the briefing room prepping to go on shore.

"Naruto, can I help you?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. I would like to go with you." Naruto said.

"Out of the question." Miranda said.

"I agree with Miranda." Shepard said. "This is omega, a lawless place that would eat anyone alive if they aren't careful. You who know very little about this galaxy could end up in trouble."

"You make it sound as though I'm going alone. I am simply tagging along with you. If this place is as lawless as you say, and a fight breaks out, with you being a Specter, you would be out numbered and out gunned. I would think having a few extra hands would appeal to you." Naruto said.

"He has a point commander." Jacob admitted.

"In the event we get separated, we'll immediately head back to the ship and wait for you if it makes you feel better." Naruto added.

Shepard paused to think for a moment. "Alright Naruto you win. But just don't cause trouble."

"We'd never dream of it."

"We?" Miranda asked.

"Sakura's coming to."

"Alright then, we'll be leaving shortly. You have any weapons?" Shepard asked.

"Yes Sakura is getting them ready now she should be-" Naruto was interrupted by the door opening, revealing Sakura with several guns and ammo.

"You've got to be joking." Jacob stated. "What are you two planning to do with those relics?"

"Huh?"

"Those guns. They use bullets?"

"Yes of course." Naruto answered. "What else should they use?"

"At this Jacob shook his head. "Those guns won't even damage even the most basic shields."

"Then would you let us borrow some of your weapons?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me, I'll have you fully equipped in no time." Jacob said as he left, Naruto and Sakura following close behind.

As they made their way to the armory, Sakura spoke.

"So you guys actually have personal shields?" she asked. And the weapons we have can't get though them?"

"That's right." Jacob answered. "I'm surprised you guy use those…antiques considering how advanced your ship looked."

"At this Naruto chuckled. "Well that would most likely be due to the fact that our battles are fought mostly in space, not on foot." He said. "Most of our time was spent researching space combat, after all, it would be kind of stupid to send soldiers on a planet to engage a full blown war when the one who has orbital superiority can just bomb the hell outta any opposition."

"I can understand that." Jacob said.

"If you don't mind me asking, just what makes your weapons more powerful than our own?" Naruto asked.

"Our guns use mass accelerators." Jacob started. "Sort of like an old-fashioned rail gun, only portable, and much more powerful. With it, the smallest materials can impact with massive force. In fact, the bullets themselves in our guns are only slightly bigger than a grin of sand. These bullets are normally built into the gun and can last for quite a while."

"Damn that sounds impressive. So you can just fire none stop?"

"No. a few years back, we had to pause every so often to prevent the weapon from overheating. Now a days we use thermal clips, basically thermal clips are heat sinks and with them we can keep a more sustained rate of fire on our targets, something that is pretty important in an age where you have to punch through regulative barriers." Jacob explained. "Here we are. Time to get you two suited up. You'll need armor to."

15 minutes later…

Naruto and Sakura were fitted with standard armor which came with decent shields. Naruto was surprised at how comfortable the armor felt. It felt more like a second skin more than anything did. Then there were the weapons. Naruto chose an assault rifle, SMG, and a pistol for his weapon where as Sakura chose a shotgun, assault rifle and pistol.

Nice chose of weapons." Jacob commented.

"Thanks, so shall we get going?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we're all set. Let meet up with the commander."

They made their way back to the briefing room to meet up with Commander Shepard and Miranda. "Now we can get started." the commander said. "Lets get moving."

The party left the ship and was immediately confronted by a Batarian. "Commander Shepard. Aria wants to see you. Met her at afterlife, now." The alien stated forcefully.

"Why?" the commander asked.

"Things have a habit of blowing up around you Shepard, after life, now."

"I understand we'll meet up with her shortly." Shepard said, prompting the Batarian to leave.

"Things blow up around you?" Naruto asked.

"It's a long story something we don't have time for. Let's meet up with Aria she may have info on archangel and Mordin." Shepard said as he led the way.

It didn't take long to find afterlife. It was easily one of the biggest, most active places in the area. The party was allowed in and were immediately hit with a barrage of deafening music. It was truly a swinging club. People dancing and enjoying themselves anyway they saw fit. Naruto would have been fooled into thinking this was just a place where people party and not an outlaw station were it not for the ones carrying guns, who didn't seem the least bit apprehensive about using them, having shot someone for starting up an argument. They worked their way through the crowd to the other side of the room and up a few stairs where a private lounge was located. Once there, Shepard was allowed to continue farther while the others were held back. They watched as one of aria's men scanned Shepard before allowing him to sit down. Their conversation couldn't be heard due to the loud music and the fact that they were a few yards away from him so they waited…..and waited. After a half hour of discussion, Shepard finally came back.

"I found out where archangel and Mordin are." He said. "We're going after arch angel first since he is in more immediate danger."

"Understood commander." Miranda and Jacob said.

"I found us a ticket to get near arch angel, follow me." Shepard said as he led the way. Right after exiting Aria's booth Shepard went down a flight of stairs where people seemed to be signing up for something. "We'll join the mercs that are trying to kill arch angel." Shepard explained. "When we see our chance we'll rescue him."

"Well sounds like you got the entering part figured out." Naruto began. "So how do we get out?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to It." The commander answered.

Now finally at the application desk, they were met by a Batarian. "Alright here's the deal you get your money when you kill archangel, not a minute sooner." He began. "One last thing, by signing up here, you are in no way affiliated with the blue suns, eclipse, or blood pack. As such you need to bring your on gear."

"We're already well prepared." Shepard said, causing the Batarian to nod in agreement.

"Just take the shuttle. It's to the left as you enter omega." Shepard nodded in acknowledgement before turning around to leave.

The shuttle wasn't very far from the afterlife club, taking only a few minutes to get there. Upon reaching, they were met but another Batarian. "You guys here for archangel?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then, hop onboard. I wish you luck. The bastard been killing everything that moves down there." The alien said as he moved out of the way.

They boarded the shuttle and left. As they flew to their destination, Naruto spoke. "So any ideas about the layout of the area and what the enemy have planed?" hHe asked.

"No clue, we're flying in completely blind." The spectre answered.

"I see you're the gung ho type of guy." Naruto commented.

"Not by a long shot. If I can plan for all of my engagements then I would. However my line of work often has me flying in with little to no Intel, making planning impossible."

"Hmmmm Sakura?" Naruto called.

"Right." Sakura answered, knowing exactly what Naruto wanted. She closed her eyes and few moments later reopened them.

"Did you find anything?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I did." She said as she took out a small pad and connected a thin cable from the back of her neck to the device. Soon after a three dimensional holographic image appeared for everyone to see. "This is a map of the area where the fighting is taking place." Sakura explained. "The map may be slightly off due to the mercs changing the layout of the area with barricades. But we can still get a good idea on what's going on."

"Where exactly did you get all this info?" Miranda asked.

"The mercs have a database here, and they were keen on mapping the place out so they could plan more effectively." Sakura answered before getting back to her explanation. "Now archangel is hold up in a defensive position in a building across a bridge. It's a very well thought out spot. It funnels his attackers, making them easy targets. There are a few things we should look out for. First, the mercs known as the eclipse have a heavy mech. Although that won't be an issue. I tinkered with its friend or foe coding, when it is activated, it will attack the mercs. The second problem is a gunship that is being repaired. They plan to use it as soon as it's operable. And finally down in the basement of the building where archangel is held up, the blood pack are planning to blast their way in from three areas however, there seems to be a shutter system that we can use to stop them from entering further. That's all I got."

"Good Intel." Shepard commented. "Now we know what to expect. Miranda, Naruto, Sakura. I want you 3 to get down in the basement and close those shutters Jacob and I will stay with archangel."

"Understood." They acknowledged.

"It looks like we've arrived." Miranda said.

"Alright let's move out."

Upon exiting, they were met but another Batarian. "Well you lot look like you can do some damage." he commented.

"We're here to take down archangel." Shepard said.

"You and the 90 other guys that are pushing' up daisies." The blue suns merc stated. "Arch angel's hold up in a building across the bridge. We can't get near the place without a bullet in the head. The next assault is going to happen soon. You better get to the others." He finished as he gave Shepard the location to the staging area of the assault. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

"Thanks."

Shepard and party made their way to the staging area, making sure to keep an eye on anything that could give them an edge. It didn't take long for them to find the gunship that Sakura spoke of in her Intel. They met a blue suns merc repairing it, something that just would not do. Shepard snuck behind the poor fool and stabbed in in the back with an electric wielder, knocking the merc out completely. "That should take care of that." he commented.

"Not yet." Sakura said as she found her way into the gunship's cockpit.

"What is she doing?" Miranda asked.

"Sakura get back here we're pressed for time." Naruto said.

"Hold on I'm trying to upload a virus into this thing. It may not be fully repaired but it's still fully capable of flying and using its guns." The pink haired nanoroid said.

"Just hurry up before someone comes." Shepard said.

Not long after Sakura hoped out of the ship. "Done. When they get in that they gonna be in for a surprise."

"Let's get moving. The assault is about to start." Jacob said.

It didn't take them long to get to the staging area from where the gunship was stored. They made it just in time to catch the first wave. Immediately after Shepard jumped down from the barricade he was shot square in the chest by archangel. "Damn let's get moving. That guy means business." He said.

They moved quickly and efficiently from cover to cover, unlike the other hired guns who just charged down the bridge and to their deaths. They finally made it inside the building. Naruto Miranda and Sakura broke off from Shepard and Jacob and went down to the basement while the others went upstairs to meet archangel. Shepard and Jacob carefully made their way up the stairs, not knowing how archangel would receive them. Carefully working their way into the room where archangel was, they made their presence known.

"Archangel?" Shepard called.

Shepard was surprised when archangel responded with a calm wave of the hand, signaling them to "give him a minute". Not long afterwards, archangel fired another shot, killing the merc that foolishly moved out of cover. After killing the merc archangel sat down and took off his helmet, who was behind it took Shepard by surprise.

"Garrus?" He asked in disbelieve.

Meanwhile down in the basement….

Naruto and his two comrades were making their way to the first of three shutters. The blood pack will be surprised to find that their planning will hit a snag. The shutters will hold them up for at least and additional 2 hours, more than enough time for them to make their escape. Naruto and Sakura were both ahead leading the way with Miranda trailing behind them a bit. Miranda was in deep thought. Most of wish was on the blonde enigma ahead of her. She had been given orders by the illusive man…..

**Flashback, in transit to Omega. **

After finding Naruto and company, Miranda secretly met with the illusive man in the briefing room. There was indeed much to discuss.

"Miranda? You've barely left the station what could you have to report?" The illusive man said while taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Sir, we picked up someone who was stranded out in space." Miranda said.

"I'm sure you have more to tell me than that."

"I do. He claims to be from New Eden." She said, catching the illusive man's interest. "I'm sure you've heard of it."

"I have. It was found millennia ago but was cut off. Contact was never re-established and the people that were stranded there were assumed to have died. Are you saying they in fact survived?" The illusive man asked. "I find this hard to believe he must have some mental issues."

"Sir, the ship we found him in didn't match anything we have on record." Miranda said. "It was strange looking, and he was able to interface with it, effectively becoming its operating systems."

"Interface? How so?"

"He is able to connect to a module on the ship that allowed him to assess the ship's data, and according to his a.I, he could pilot the ship by himself because of it. Which may be true since there were no other crew to be found on the ship."

"Hmmmm this is most interesting. What became of the ship?" the Cerberus leader asked.

"He self destructed it. He was very protective of its systems and inner workings."

"That is unfortunate." The illusive man said. "I believe you mentioned an a.I…."

"Yes that is harder evidence than his ship. The a.I by-passed the Normandy's security measures effortlessly, and no matter what EDI did, the a.I called Sakura could not be removed from the ship's systems."

"An A.I that by-passed EDI? I think I'm stating to believe you." The illusive man stated.

"There's more. The A.I actually has a body. Something that is unlike anything our current level of tech can make." Miranda began, having the illusive man's full attention. "The A.I's body is claimed to me made up entirely of nano bots that act in a similar manner as cells in a living organism. So much so that the a.I needs to eat every so often."

"How can you be so sure that isn't just another person?"

"The A.I that hacked the Normandy projected itself as a teen girl with pink hair, when we opened a container we found a body that looked exactly like the projection of the a.I, what's more, even though we just woke her up, she knew everything the a.I knew that alone is a good indicator that both of them are one in the same. But all doubt was crushed when we saw it move things that no human could possibly move on his own, and doing so with seemingly minimal effort."

The illusive man sat down in deep thought. Miranda was his top agent, one who rarely if ever jumps the gun. She wouldn't just report to him unless it was something she knew was extremely important. "See if you can get any more detailed information from him we can't be too careful, for all we know he may be working for the reapers, however unlikely that may be. If he isn't, then without a doubt he would be an asset in securing human dominance throughout the galaxy."

"He doesn't seem like the type that would help with our cause." Miranda said.

"We have ways of convincing people to contribute to our cause." The illusive man said, leaving the statement hanging for a bit. "Find out what you can about him, I will also monitor him personally with the hidden surveillance equipment on-board the Normandy."

"Understood." Miranda said, closing off the comm link.

**FLASHBACK END**

**Miranda knew her orders; however, she was trying to figure out the best way to carry it out. Naruto appeared to be an odd mix of an intellectual and a hardened soldier, not exactly a good combination if you want to try to get someone to open up to you. She considered several options but shot them all down. First was trying to seduce him, however that idea was brushed aside when she heard Sakura commented about how Naruto was one of the most sought after men in the federation yet he never showed interest in any the woman who tried to make a pass at him. The second idea was to hire agents to attack and kidnap him where she could later interrogate him, however, if such an action was taken, and Shepard found out, which was always a possibility, it would only make it harder if he felt that Cerberus would attack at any given time. **

'**This is getting me no where.' she thought to herself. 'I'll just come out and ask him about new eve and see just how far he's willing to go giving up information.' **

**BACK WITH SHEPARD.**

**Garrus sat down on the couch, clearly having seen better days. It was obvious he was suffering from a lack of sleep. "Shepard." he began. "I thought you were dead." **

"**It's good to see you to." Shepard deadpanned.**

"**Sorry, I'm glad to see you. It's just that….. It's kind of sudden."**

**At this, Shepard smirked. "Well that's to be expected." He then rolled his head around. "You give me a good one down there."**

"**Concussive rounds, only would have taken your shields out. Needed to keep up appearances, didn't want the mercs to get suspicious." Garrus said.**

"**Riiiiiiiiight." **

"**If I wanted to do more I'd have done it…besides you were taking your sweet time, needed to get you moving." He added jokingly (A/N I like Garrus's form of humor and how he says it lol)**

**Shepard chuckled and shook his head. "So what did you do to piss of every major merc group on omega?" he asked. **

"**It wasn't easy. I really had to work at It." He said. "But we can talk about that later." He said while getting up and moving back to the balcony. "That bridge served me well in funneling those fools right down my scope but it works both ways. If we tried to make a run for it now, we would be cut down. I say we wait for a weakness to show itself, and then make a break for it. Not a great plan but better than staying here."**

"**Alright we'll go with that."**

"**Wait a minute. Weren't there more of you?" Garrus asked. **

"**Yeah we found out that the blood pack was going to blast their way in from the basement. I sent the others there to close the shutters to buy us some time." Shepard explained.**

"**Heh nice. Would have been a pain in the ass if they got -" *BOOOOOOOOM! "Well I guess that would be them now."**

"**Come in Miranda." Shepard called on his comm. "Give me a sitrep."**

"**We already closed 2 of the shutters but the blood pack got into the last area before we could sealed it off." The second in command answered. "We're working on it, it's not something we can't handle. We'll be there soon."**

"**Understood."**

**WITH NARUTO**

**Naruto, Sakura, and Miranda all pinned down by suppressing fire. The blood pack blasted their way in and stormed the place so fast they barely had any time to react. **

"**I'll draw their fire." Sakura said as she moved out of cover, immediately getting hit by several bullets. She aimed her gun at the vorcha gathering on the opposite end of the room and opened fire while moving to the cover. This action resulted in her shields being taken down and several bullets ripping though her.**

"**Sakura you alright?" Naruto asked.**

"**Of course, I'm not built like you squishy organics." Sakura said while spraying bullets at the blood pack.**

**Naruto and Miranda took advantage of the opening Sakura made and moved to different cover and opened fire. Miranda saw an group of enemies gathered closely together and sent a ball of energy in their direction, creating a singularity that left the targets floating in the air quickly she shot each of them before using her biotic powers again, this time on a charging krogan. Sending him into the air. Naruto continued firing his assault riffle while throwing grenades where enemies got concentrated. However, Miranda's abilities didn't go unnoticed. He found himself being fascinated by her use of "biotics". he couldn't wait to see what Sakura dug up on it.**

**After a short while the enemy numbers started to thin out, allowing them to advance to the shutter controls upon reaching the shutters and closing it. Naruto spoke. "Maybe we should sweep the area to make sure their all dead."**

"**A wise idea." Miranda agreed. As she went on her, own to look around the area, signaling Naruto and Sakura to do the same.**

**Miranda carfully moved though the room. The countless containers made it easy for someone to hide in ambush. She heard a hiss from a nearby vorcha. She quickly put several bullets in its head, knowing full well how fast they can heal. Every of often she could hear shots being fired from Naruto and Sakura's direction. "You two alright over there?" She shouted.**

"**Yeah we're fine."**

**A simple show of concern. Miranda had decided to try to befriend Naruto see if she could get close enough to him to get more information from him. What better way to make a good impression that in the battlefield right? As Miranda made her way back to the entrance, a few light green splatters on the wall caught her attention. 'What's this?' She wondered when something in her mind clicked. 'Wait a minute. This is where Sakura was shot. Could this be her "blood"?' Quickly seeing the implications, she scooped some up in a test tube and covered it up with a plug and put it away. 'This should yield some interesting results.' Just as she finished that train of thought, Naruto and Sakura appeared from around a few containers. **

"**Looks like the area's clear now." he said.**

"**Right. Let's get back to Shepard." She said as she led the way.**

**While this was happening, Shepard, Garrus and Jacob continued to defend against the assault. The heavy mech was deployed and to the surprise of the mercs, it opened fire on them. Then the blood pack managed to get in the building, they managed to repel them however. During all this, they killed the leaders of the omega branch of the eclipse and blood pack mercs, something that gave Garrus a great deal of satisfaction. After the blood pack was beaten, the attacks subsided, and Naruto and the others regrouped. THey thought they could take a small breather but that was proven wrong when the blue sun's gunship flew in front of the balcony. **

"**Archangel! You think you can screw with the blue suns?" the merc shouted over the gunship's comms before spraying the room with bullets.**

**Quickly, everyone ducked for cover and readied their weapons as blue suns mercs all repelled off the walls of the building and in through the windows. "Damn I thought I took care of that gunship!" Garrus cursed.**

"**It's not really a factor." Sakura said. Soon after a loud crash was heard. "see? Aren't you glad I uploaded that virus into that gunship now?" she asked while opening fire on the merc working their way upstairs.**

"**Less talking more shooting." Naruto said as he throws a grenade at a group of mercs that repelled in from the window in the room they were in.**

**Soon the numbers of the mercs thinned out until they stopped coming al together. "I think they're done." Jacob said. **

"**Then lets get the hell outtalk here before they change their minds." Garrus said. **

"**Agreed."**

"**Alright let's get back to the Normandy be on your guard along the way." Shepard said.**

**Sometime later, on the Normandy…**

**Everyone had made it back safely and Garrus was now being brought up to speed with their situation.**

"**So basically you're asking me to follow you into hell….again." Garrus asked. "Well it's better than cleaning up trash in omega. Although I'm worried that you're working with Cerberus Shepard." He finished with concern.**

"**That's why I want you with me Garrus. I want someone I know I can trust at my back. I fully expect them to stab us in the back somewhere down the line."**

"**Of course I'll follow you Shepard. It'll be like old times."**

"**Glad to have you aboard. Garrus." Shepard said as he gave his turian friend a strong pat on the back. "We'll be going back out to omega as soon as we re-supply. We need to find a doctor Mordin to come up with a counter for the seeker swarms the collectors use."**

"**So you want me to come along?"**

"**No you stay here. Mordin is in the area of omega that's been infected by a virus that harms everyone but humans."**

"**Understood commander."**

"**I'll see you around then." Shepard said as he parted ways with Garrus.**

**Meanwhile down in the cargo bay Naruto and Sakura were taking a break.**

"**Your gunshot wounds healed properly?" Naruto asked.**

"**Of course why wouldn't they?" Sakura asked. **

"**Well it's not like I made your body with weapons like they use here in mind. Normal bullets fired by an explosive material; that is what I designed your nanoroid body to withstand. I am just making sure everything is in order. Never know what these new weapons can do to you."**

"**Awwww how caring of you." Sakura teased.**

"**Anyways were you able to get any useful information?" Naruto asked.**

"**Of course I got roughly about 2 terabytes of information, although chances are only a few gigs would be of any interest to you. Everything you asked for, bitoics, a list of local materials and their properties and the history of this galaxy." she answered. "I'll upload everything I got onto your terminal. You really should try to get one of those nifty Omni-tools. They seem to be very convenient." She added. **

"**I intend to." He said as he got his equipment ready for Sakura to upload. As he was doing so, Shepard entered the cargo bay. "Ahhhhh commander." Naruto greeted.**

"**How's everything?" Shepard asked.**

"**Great. I'm still excited by everything I saw in that place." Naruto said. "I had Sakura download as much data as she could find."**

"**I don't recall seeing her at any terminals."**

"**Oh I can download remotely and I can do it at a fast rate." Sakura explained. **

"**That was omega. All sorts of underhanded dealings happen there. If you happen had downloaded anything that could endanger the galactic community-"**

"**I would of course hand it to you personally." Naruto interjected. **

"**Great." Shepard said. "Well I have to say I'm impressed with how you handled yourself on the field." He commented. **

"**Like I said, I'm a ranking officer in the federation. You don't get to be a captain if you don't know all aspects of warfare, whither it's in space, or on surface."**

"**It's pretty impressive for someone so young."**

**At this, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and chuckled.**

"**What's so funny?" Shepard asked curiously. **

"**Hehe nothing don't let looks fool you, I'm a little bit older than I look." He chuckled.**

"**Well I'll take your work for it. I came down to tell you we're going back out for Mordin. If you want you can come."**

"**Hell yeah." Naruto said.**

"**I'll sit this one out." Sakura said. It will take time to sift through all the data I collected. I'll do that while you're away."**

"**Alright then, when will we be leaving commander?" Naruto asked.**

"**As soon as we restock our supplies, shouldn't be too long so start getting ready."**

"**Alright then I'll get back to the armory and re-equip." Naruto said while turning to Sakura. "Stay out of trouble." He warned. **

"**Of course." She said innocently. **

**Naruto only shook his head and left with Commander Shepard. 'I get the feeling things are going to be a lot more interesting with you around Naruto' Shepard thought to himself.**

**Meanwhile at the Cerberus headquarters…..**

**The illusive man had gotten a report from Miranda which included a rudimentary analysis of the sample of nanoroid "blood" she collected. 'this is most interesting.' he thought to himself. He opened up a comm to the head of his research division. **

"**What can I do for you sir?" The scientist asked. **

"**We've just acquired an interesting simple of nano tech. I want you to perform an in-depth analysis on it when it arrives."**

"**Understood sir we'll begin as soon as it gets here." The scientist said.**

**The illusive man cut off the comm and lit a new cigarette. Taking a long drag before exhaling he spoke. "now Mr. Uzumaki, you have piqued my interest **

****

**A/N you'll find that my story for now, sticks closely with the mass effect storyline. However Naruto's presence will change things up. The fact that Garrus didn't get turned to mince meat from the gunship guns is just a teeny tiny example of this. Naruto will eventually have a big impact on the mass effect storyline but for the next 3-6 chapters (I really can't say) you'll only see minor differences from the mass effect storyline**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the forth chapter! I was planning on adding some background info on this chapter but I ended up making the chapter long enough as it is. So those of you who don't know anything about the eve online universe will have to wait until chapter 5. Now on with the story:P

Naruto, Shepard, Jacob and Miranda had left the Normandy to head back into Omega. Their objective was simple. Find Mordin and recruit him to assist in dealing with the Reapers. According to Aria, he was in the Gozu district helping out with an outbreak of a plague that affected all species except humans and vorcha. They went to the entrance of the district, passing a batarian who was preaching about humanity being a blight upon the galaxy. Naruto was a bit curious about this. The data he read only had basic info on the various species in the galaxy. Details were lacking.

"Hmmm I read that humans are considered to be "bullies" of sorts here due to your initial contact with the Turians." Naruto began. "But the Batarian seem to have a deeper hate for humanity than any other race I've seen so far."

"The bad rep we humans had has diminished significantly after we saved the council from the Reaper attack, so we're not considered "bullies" anymore." Jacob started. "As for the Batarian, it's simple. We started colonizing in a region that they were already actively settling in. They asked the council to declare the region a place of batarian interest but the request was declined. They closed their embassy in the citadel and severed relations with them. They then funneled money and weapons to pirates and attacked the human colonies that were being settled in the region until finally they attacked the human capital of Elysium. The alliance retaliated by attacking a moon on Torfan, a staging point long used by the batarian for their raids. It resulted in them pulling back to their home systems. They were bitter about what happened ever since."

"Hmmm I see." Naruto said thoughtfully as they neared the entrance to the distinct.

As they got closer, they ran into a Turian guard who was arguing with a human woman.

"Just let me get my stuff before they get stolen." The human begged.

"It's a quarantine zone. No one is allowed in." The guard said.

"But humans are immune to the plague." She countered.

"I have my orders."

It was at this time Shepard caught the guards notice. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm here to see doctor Mordin." The commander answered.

"Mordin? What the hell would you be interested in him for?" The turian asked.

"You know him?"

"Yeah he showed up on the far end of the district a little while back. Think he was part of the STG or something. When the blue suns tried to make a squeeze on him he paralyzed them with some sort of gas and coldly gunned them down, then casually went back to work."

"I really need his help on a certain matter. Can you let us pass?"

"Sure."

"What?" The woman shouted. "How come they can get past?" She asked in outrage.

"You don't have a grenade launcher lady." The guard answered before turning to Shepard. "Watch your asses down there" He warned. "The blue suns and vorcha are shooting anything and everything that moves." He finished as he opened to door.

The squad entered and made their way into the district. Passing several of Aria's guards until they finally made it to the door that lead to the district itself. Immediately after entering they saw a group of 5 blue suns mercs on guard. The element of surprise was on their side. With each of them picking a target, 4 of the mercs went down fast leaving the last one to be cut down by a wall of fire from all of them.

Several fires where around the area. Upon closer inspection, they realized that the fires had bodies in them. "Damn." was all Naruto said until a pained groan caught everyone's attention. Immediately their guns were in the ready position. They slowly moved to the source of the sound and found a batarian stricken with the plague.

"Humans." He spat bitterly. "You did this." He said accusingly.

"He won't last long." Miranda stated.

"You're hurt. Let me help you." Shepard said as he started to bend down towards the batarian, but quickly stepped back when he pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Don't come near me you filthy human." The plague victim strained out. "Bastards won't even wait until I die to loot my corpse." He coughed. "You humans had this planned."

"We didn't do anything." Shepard defended.

"Then why? Why is it that only humans are immune to the plague? Yes the vorcha are immune as well but everyone knows their too savage to make something like this." He said as he coughed up blood. "You, you humans are the ones who did this…I…I." He said as he was beginning to pass out.

"Hey pull yourself together!" Shepard said as he caught the batarian from falling over. "This isn't the cure, but it may help." He added as he gave the ailing victim an application of medi-gel.

Slowly, the batarian got up to his feet. "You…you helped me?" He asked in disbelieve. "Why?"

"I'm just looking for Mordin, and maybe help in finding a way to stop this plague." Shepard answered.

"He's at the far end of the east side of the district down this direction." The batarian said while pointing Shepard in the direction.

"Thanks. We'll tell Mordin about you and see if he can get anyone to get you." Shepard said.

"I still can't believe you would help me. But thank you for giving me a shiver of hope in my last bleak hours." The batarian said as he coughed a little.

Shepard nodded and left, intent on getting to Mordin as quickly as possible. They made their way to his clinic, dealing with any vorcha and blue suns mercs that gave them any problems. Upon entering the clinic, they had to pass a human with battle mechs.

"Don't cause problems, or else." He warned.

After a few minutes of searching, they found him Examining a patient and thinking out aloud, Cleary trying to find a way to cure the illness.

"Doctor Mordin solus?" Shepard called.

The doctor turned his attention to them and activated his Omni-tool, performing a scan to find out who they were. Soon after he spoke in a rapid manner, confusing Naruto a bit. "Hmmm. No merc uniform, too well armed to be refugees, quarantine in effect… after vorcha? Clean up crew perhaps? No vorcha only a symptom not a cause, the plague? Investigating possible use as bio weapon, no not enough data equipment, looking for someone perhaps? Yes yes! But who? Someone important-"

"Relax doctor." Shepard said.

"Damn so this is a Salarian. You guys need to switch to decaf." Naruto joked.

Ignoring Naruto's jab, Shepard continued. "I'm Commander Shepard, and I'm here with Cerberus to ask for your help."

"Cerberus? Thought they only worked with humans. Why ask for salarian aid?"

"We are on a mission to stop the collectors." Shepard answered.

"The collectors?" The salarian asked. "Hmmm one of the few who can create such a virus, our goals may be similar. But I can't come with you, need to spread cure. Already made it. Need to go to environmental center to distribute it. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them."

"I can deal with the vorcha."

Just as Shepard finished that statement, the sound of the ventilation systems could be heard shutting down.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked.

"Vorcha shut down environmental control. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get it back online before entire district suffocates." Mordin answered.

"Leave it to us. We'll take care of it." Shepard said as he started to leave but paused. "One last thing doctor. On our way here we saw a batarian stricken with the plague."

"I'll try to send someone for him."

(A/N ok for the life of me I can't remember how they went about fighting in this area, and I don't have the game to replay it at the moment so I'll try this the best I can.)

Shepard nodded and left, exiting from the opposite side of the clinic. Not long afterwards, they ran into a fight between vorcha and the blue suns. Hoping to bypass the fire-fight, they took a route on the far side of the area, however, their hopes where shot down however as the vorcha noticed them when they were half way across the area. They found themselves a part of a three-way gun fight, where the vorcha were had them severely out numbered, and the blue suns where about to be defeated. Shepard looked around the area for anything that could give them an edge, that's when he saw it. A large crate of highly explosive gas.

"Miranda that crate! I need you to pull it directly in the middle of the group of vorcha!" Shepard shouted while ducking back into cover, a hail of bullets just missing him.

"Understood commander." Miranda said, peeking out of cover to find the crate. Upon finding it she sent a ball of dark energy toward the crate, causing it to float towards the center of the vorcha before falling.

Shepard, Naruto, and Jacob moved out of cover and shot the crate, causing a large explosion that killed a great deal of the vorcha. Intent on taking advantage of the chaos the explosion caused, Shepard and company pushed on, killing the few vorcha that avoided the explosion, and made it into a safe area.

"Wow, I thought we were dead." Naruto chuckled.

"Same here. Those damn vorcha multiply like rabbits." Jacob said. "The only upside is that they're lacking in the brains department. We have a huge disadvantage here in terms of numbers. A fight with vorcha as things are now could get messy."

"Right let's try to avoid anymore fighting." Shepard said.

They continued on, being careful to avoid any unneeded combat until the got to the environmental control center. Immediately after entering, a group of vorcha spotted them.

"**We not let you pass!" **A vorcha shouted. **"Collectors will make us strong! We cut off fans so all can choke and die!"**

"We don't have time for this. Kill em off." Shepard ordered while everyone got into cover.

"Commander, according to the schematics, you need to activate the control panels on both sides of the room to restart the life support systems. The cure can be administered at the main control hub at the center of the room." EDI voiced over the comm.

"Roger."

"Heads up!" Naruto warned. Everyone braced themselves as a rocket impacted on to their cover, severely damaging it.

"Up there!" Jacob warned as another rocket was lunched. Everyone scattered for more cover before the missile impacted, destroying the cover Shepard and company was using. "They have the high ground at 1 O clock high!"

Shepard followed Jacob's direction and quickly found the vorcha that were firing the missiles at them. He also took note of the many vorcha that were closing in on them. "Naruto, you handle the enemies with the rockets, we'll deal with the ones on the ground." Shepard ordered, taking down several vorcha that would get in the way of Naruto's move to get in weapon's range.

'At this distance? Too easy.' Naruto thought as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at one of the vorcha at the other side of the room.

"Naruto, their too far away! You can't aim that far!" Jacob shouted.

Naruto paid Jacob no mind and fired his pistol six times, empting his clip, prompting him to reload. He hit his target square on the vorcha was down. It's something that made the others amazed, not that they had the luxury to express it, they had problems of their own.

Miranda was now behind cover, being suppressed by gunfire. But she saw Naruto's feat of gunmanship. 'That vorcha. It had to be at least 200 meters away.' She thought in amazement. 'At my best I can only shot like that at 100 meters.' 2 explosions sounded off, followed by a lull in the suppressing fire. Shepard used grenades to take care of the vorcha suppressing her. By this time Naruto had come out of cover and dealt with the second rocket lunching vorcha.

"Miranda! Singularity at my 3 o clock!" Shepard shouted.

Without much thought Miranda launched a ball of dark energy in the direction Shepard ordered, sending 15 vorcha into the air to be gunned down by Jacob and Shepard. It was during this time Naruto took out the final vorcha that was firing rockets at them and re-equipped his assault rifle. Just as he moved out of cover to start taking out the enemy, he came face to face with a vorcha equipped with a flame thrower. The vorcha gave a loud shriek, spewing drops of vile spit on to Naruto's face. Naruto pulled out his pistol with his free hand and positioned it under the vorcha's chin.

"Get a breath mint bitch." He said as he fired a single shot. The vorcha fell to the ground, its body giving occasional spasms. Naruto slammed his foot onto the vorcha's chest and fired several round from his assault rifle into the creature's head. He wiped off the spit from his face as he went back into cover. "Such disgusting creatures." He commented.

After several minutes of fighting, the vorcha's numbers began to dwindle, allowing Shepard and company to make their way to the two control panels. Soon they were able to reactivate the life support systems to the area, completing their task. They returned to the central room where they fought the majority of the vorcha to find that quite a few of them were still alive.

"Kill off the rest of these vorcha." Shepard answered. "The district will be in enough chaos as it is without them."

Everyone nodded and spread out to kill any surviving vorcha. As Miranda and Jacob got further and further from the everyone else, Shepard stayed relatively close to Naruto. When the two Cerberus operatives were out of sight, he called out to him. "Naruto come here quickly." Shepard said in a slightly hushed tone, just loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto did as told and made his way to Shepard, firing a shot into a vorcha that was trying to crawl away. "What is it commander?" He asked.

"I needed to speak to you about a few things." Shepard began. "But I couldn't talk while we were on the ship, it may have bugs to listen in on us."

This got Naruto on edge. There were bugs on the ship? And Shepard wanted to speak about something out of their range of operations? "What is it?" He asked.

"As you know, we're working with Cerberus." The commander started. "What you may not know however is that Cerberus is a pro human organization that puts the human race above all others."

"No matter where you go there are always a few people who think they don't need the help of others outside of their nationality or race." Naruto said. "In my experience organizations like that are hardly ever worth attention."

"Cerberus is one of those rare exceptions." Shepard answered. As he looked around to see where Miranda and Jacob were. "They are being backed by several unknown, but very rich intervals and or companies, making them highly organized and well supplied, capable of conducting their own research. Over my career as a SPECTRE I encountered several Cerberus installations all of them dealing with highly inhumane experiments on humans. All attempting to create super soldiers under the ruse of "betterment of humanity." Anyone with even the least bit of common sense knows what they really want."

"Not the betterment of humanity, but its dominance." Naruto said. "But you don't strike me as someone who would work for guys like this."

"I'm not. I dismantled several of their facilities. And after the threat of the reapers were dealt with, I had planed to deal with them, but." Shepard left the statement hanging.

"But what?"

"Several things. The council believed the Reapers don't exist and instead sent me to hunt the geth, who they believe were the ones who where pulling the strings behind the attack on the citadel a few years back." Shepard said. "They want solid proof besides the fact that the reaper ship that attacked us was light-years ahead of anything the geth could hope to produce."

"Politics." Naruto deadpanned.

"Right." Shepard confirmed. "Then came another problem." He paused. "I died."

It took a few moments for that statement to sink in before Naruto said anything. "Wha?"

"I and my original crew were attacked by the collectors, although we didn't know who they were at the time. I died. But Cerberus brought me back to life 2 years later."

"So you now feel obligated to work for them?" Naruto asked. "And why would they bring back the one who destroyed their faculties?"

"Not a chance. Cerberus's current goals and my current goals are the same. I _could_ go back to the citadel but for what? To go off running after geth?" Shepard asked. "No. While I see Cerberus as dangerous, I won't deny that they truly want to stop the reapers, same as me. They have everything I would need, a ship, resources, manpower everything that would be needed. As for why they brought me back to life? It's because they see me as a valuable icon to the humans. Better for me to be alive than dead."

"Do you believe that?"

"No. I have no doubt they would stab me in the back first chance they get. Let's be real Naruto. What they want is technology." Shepard said. "The Reapers, and by extension the collectors, have tech that can put even the most advanced tech we have to shame. If they got their hands on a cache of reaper tech, they would only use it for foolish gains. I have no intentions of letting that happen. I have no clue where you would stand but I wanted to talk to you to get you to stare clear of Cerberus. I have no doubt they would be very interested in you."

"It's really not much of a choice. I am against all forms of unethical research. That alone would be enough to get me to dislike them." Naruto said.

Shepard nodded in agreement. "You had Sakura get data while here on omega. I'm sure you'll find a few files on Cerberus. Look at them yourself so you can get a better idea on just how they operate."

"I think I'll do that."

"One last thing." Shepard started. "Be on you guard when dealing with Miranda. I feel that I can trust Jacob. He has a high moral code but Miranda, she seems to be willing to do anything for Cerberus. In a situation like this you may want to be careful around someone like that."

"Understood."

MEANWHILE WITH MIRANDA AND JACOB…

The Cerberus operatives had killed several vorcha in the area and were now working their way up to the platform where the rocket launching vorcha were positioned. Upon reaching there they saw a lone vorcha crawling to one of the rocket launchers. Jacob quickly gunned it down and took the rocket launcher.

"This would be a good addition to our armaments." He commented as he turned to Miranda, who was looking down at the other 2 vorcha shot by Naruto. He walked next to her and inspected the sight. Both the vorcha had large holes in their heads. "A pistol shouldn't be able to make this kind of damage." He said.

"There's more to it than that." Miranda started. "A lone shot from a pistol can never cause a wound like this, however, Naruto shot them 6 times each. The first bullet made a hole while the 5 other shots hit in such a way they made the first hole larger. The other one over there most likely doesn't have the same wound because it may have suffered severe head trauma a some point in its life, giving it a much harder skull compared to these two."

Jacob took out a standard pair of binoculars with a built in laser to measure distance. Pointing it to where Naruto stood, he gave an impressed whistle. "Wow 223 meters." He said. "Damn he makes you look like a joke."

"I'd have to agree. It was truly an impressive feat to pull off with out a scope." Miranda admitted as she looked around the area. "I think that's all of them. Let's head back to Shepard."

One our later…

Everyone had returned to the Normandy with Mordin, who left his assistant in charge of the clinic on Omega.

Jacob was tasked with showing Mordin around the ship while Naruto returned to the cargo bay to check up on Sakura. Upon entering, he saw that Sakura was still connected to his terminal and was working on the cynosural field generator. After seeing he had returned, she paused her work. "Hey Naruto. Had fun?" She asked.

"Lots." Naruto answered. "Watched stuff defy gravity and go boom, should have been there it was awesome." Naruto laughed.

"Hmm you and your explosions." Sakura commented.

"So you finished uploading that data?"

"Nah still uploading. I forgot I compressed a lot of the data. It was actually around 600 gigs of data I got. And your piss poor terminal can't handle me uploading that much data in the space of the 3 hours you were gone so I'm stuck here being bored out of my wits." Sakura answered. "But I did upload the more pressing things you wanted separately for you to look at in case you wanted to."

"Reliable as almost always." Naruto commented.

"Thanks." Sakura said cheerfully before pausing for a minute. "Heeey whataya mean "almost" always?" She asked in anger.

Naruto only shook his head. "So you been working on the cyno generator huh? How does it look?"

"It's coming along great. In fact we should be able to make a small field big enough for us to send a message to the federation. We have just enough fuel to pull it off."

"If that's the case then I should take a look at it before we try. We'll only have on chance at this."

"Trust me it's ready."

"If this was a normal cyno I would trust you Sakura." Naruto began. "But this is an experimental model I helped design and you don't have a full understanding of it is workings."

"Hmm true. Well then, look away o mighty cyno god." Sakura said while backing away from the module.

Naruto took a seat in front the module and went to work. After a few minutes of tinkering he spoke. "You did pretty well considering you know hardly anything about this model." Naruto started. "But there are some problems here and there that would have caused a few inconvenient problems."

2 hours later….

Sakura was sitting at the terminal impatiently waiting for the uploading to complete. "Aww come on! It's been at 99% for the past 5 minutes!" She whined.

As if to answer her plea, the upload finally finished. "YES!" She shouted as she pulled out the cable that connected her to Naruto's terminal and made a break for the crate that had she food stored.

"If you were that hungry you could have just asked me to get you something you idiot." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Shut up!" Sakura said as she started eating at a feverish pace.

Naruto only chuckled. "I've finished with the cyno generator. We should be able to send about 3 messages with the fuel we have now. Hopefully we can get the darn thing fully repaired to use it as it was intended somewhere down the line." He said as he sat in front his terminal. "Now to make the message….."

15 minutes later…..

"Good it's ready." Naruto activated the cyno generator, resulting in a faint hum from the device followed by a small orb of distorted space just above it. He then transmitted his message from his terminal in hopes that his people would receive it.

IN NEW EDEN, ABOVE THE MOON OF THE GALLANTE HOME WORLD…

A space station orbited. This station was instrumental to the Gellente, as it had the most advanced communications and sensor array in the federation. From this station, they are able to intercept messages and receive requests for support should a battle break out. However such battles were rare nowadays new Eden was living in peace for the past 500 years. That peace was shattered however when alarms blared loudly throughout the entire station.

Admiral Tsunade, who was stationed there for the time being, rushed into central control with her assistant Shizune close behind. "What's going on here?" She demanded.

One of the executive officers spoke. "We're getting reports of an unauthorized entry into our jump bridge generator." He reported.

"The jump bridge? How? The security on those things are state of the art." The admiral said.

"We don't know sir."

"Well then what ship came out of it?" She asked. "Caldari? Amarrian?"

"Nothing sir. No ship past through."

"Covert op class possible?" The admiral asked.

"If it were a covert ops class ships we would most certainly have seen it briefly and it would have disturbed the quantum wave emanating from the bridge."

"Then what-"

"Admiral we're getting an unknown transmission." The communications officer stated. "It appears to be coming from the jump bridge."

"Patch it through." Tsunade ordered as she turned her attention to the main monitor on in the control room.

Moments latter the monitor came to life revealing Naruto, much to the admiral's surprise.

"Before I begin, I apologize for any alarm this transmission may have caused. This message was sent via the experimental cynosural field generator, which meant that the only way you could receive this is if a jump bridge is open. So I used a program to force one of the bridges open from my end so my message can get through. This was the only option open to me, as my ship was destroyed." Naruto paused. "I am captain Uzumaki of the Gellente special forces serial number: 6493743. Tasked with the mission to find new galaxies. I am pleased to report that we have found a new galaxy, not just any galaxy, but our race's home galaxy."

That statement caught everyone in the control room off guard.

"There are many amazing things to behold here. Alien races, new alloys, so many things that it is impossible to fit it all in this small message. I am currently in a human built ship, taking part on a mission to fight the reapers. A race of sentient ships that threaten to wipe out all advanced life forms, including humans. I would like to request assistance when the need arises. I am working to repair the cyno generator. As it is now, I can only send 2 more brief messages and small amounts of data." Naruto said. "With this message, I'm sending you data on a new element called element zero, an element that allows the control of dark energy. It's a very valuable resource here in the Milky Way galaxy and the conditions by watch element zero is formed is rampant in new Eden. Research into this could prove very useful." After Naruto said this, a small alarm could be heard. "Well that's all the time I have. I will send another report when something of significance happens. I hope and pray you would approve my request." With that, the monitor went to static.

After several moments of silence the communications officer spoke. "Sir we have the data that came with the transmission."

"Good put it along with the message on a portable storage device and wipe it from our systems completely. Everything that went on in this room is classified am I understood?" Tsunade asked with authority.

"Sir!" Everyone acknowledged.

"I want that message and data copied and wiped right here and now." The admiral said while looking at the communications officer. "And order my shuttle ready. I will deliver this to high command personally."

"Sir!" The communications officer said as he turned and started working at a rapid pace.

A few minutes later he presented a flash drive to Tsunade. "Here is the data sir. Your shuttle is waiting for you."

Tsunade smiled. "Good work. Now return to your post and if by any chance more messages come through, I am to be notified immediately."

"Understood."

Tsunade nodded and left, Shizune following close behind her. When they were finally in the shuttle, Shizune spoke. "Admiral, is something wrong?" She asked

"What kind of question is that?" Tsunade asked.

"For you to classify the message like that is unlike you."

"That's because you never got to really know Naruto before he left." Tsunade said. "He's a brilliant mind and was the one who built your body (A/N nanoroid). An annoying trait he has is not expressing the proper value of the data he sends in his reports. We've come to the conclusion that whenever Naruto says something is "useful" we should take his word for it. And with his lone wolf attitude, for him to ask for help must mean something big is happening. The last time no one listened to a call for assistance from him, Sansha's nation almost took over new Eden. He's a hero of great renown, and although he is lower in rank, many higher ranked members of the federation would take orders from him just from his battle prowess. Only 2 within the federation can match him and that's his own parents. But eough idle chatter I need to think." Admiral Tsunade said. "We must make preparations."

"For what admiral?" Shizune asked.

"War." Tsunade answered darkly.

A/N What's up people. Sorry for the long update. There is no excuse for it. I was lazy as hell and I didn't have much fun on this chapter (fun when writing = faster updates) I was suppose to have a background for the eve online universe this chapter but by the time I finished with Shepard getting Mordin I realized that the chapter was big enough as is. So chapter 5 will have the background story for those of you who have absolutely no clue about the eve universe.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5.

(A/N BREAK BECAUSE LINES WON'T APPEAR)

The Normandy had left Omega and was now on its way to Purgatory, a massive ship used to house the galaxies most dangerous criminals. Naruto and Sakura had just returned from the armory to pick up a pair of Omni-tools.

"I'm going to sleep." Sakura started. "Want to clean up all that clutter all those files from omega left me with."

"Clutter yeah right. No probs." Naruto said absent-mindedly as he tinkered with his Omni-tool.

Knowing Naruto was in a world of his own now, Sakura only shook her head. "Why did I even bother to let you know?" She asked out loud as she walked to her maintenance chair and lay down. Her usual green colored eyes faded into grey before closing.

Naruto sat at the desk where his terminal was set up. He wanted to copy the data in his terminal on to the Omni-tool, but before that he needed to figure out just how to go about doing that. The way the two devices operated were very different. And so, he began searching for the coding that made the Omni-tool tick.

ONE HOUR LATER…..

Naruto had finally figured out where to get the coding for the Omni-tool when the tell tale sound of the cargo bay doors opening was heard. He was expecting Shepard but to his surprise, it was Miranda.

"Miss Lawson." He greeted. "What brings you down here?"

"Please just call me Miranda." She smiled. "And I'm just here to talk."

"To talk? What about?" Naruto asked.

"I find myself curious about you. Clearly you're not some everyday soldier. Those shots you did with your pistol were superb." She said.

"That wasn't something that would be considered special. Many in new Eden can shoot like that." Naruto answered.

"Oh really?" Miranda asked. "How is that possible? That shot was over 200 meters." Miranda asked as she sat on a part of Naruto's desk.

"Between genetic modification, implants and military training, you can practically turn any gun into a sniper rifle. Of course that's only assuming a gun from this galaxy is used."

"So you had implants? Or were you genetically modified?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Neither." Naruto answered. "Well I suppose I was in a way genetically altered. Both my parents are genetically modified. And some of their modifications past on to me." (A/N I have no clue if genetic modification can be past on to kids just work with me here)

"Interesting. You really are from another galaxy aren't you?"

"That I am."

"When I was little, I had found a book about your New Eden. I was always fascinated by its tale. It was the only book I had that wasn't academic. I had to be very careful making sure to never let my father find it."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"My father is a very controlling man. All he ever wanted me to be doing is studying even on my free time. He saw books that involve fairy tales, myths and legends to be worthless and thus unnecessary to me."

"Must have been a pain."

"It was. But that is in the past. You are here now. Someone who is from the supposedly mythical New Eden. You wouldn't mind telling me what happened when the humans of new Eden got trapped would you?"

"Not at all. Although it's a pretty long story. Even the short version." Naruto chuckled.

"I have time. All of my duties are taken care off and it will be some time before we get to our destination.

"Alright then. Let's see where to start?" Naruto asked himself. "Well, according to record, after the

Wormhole collapsed, my ancestors tried to re establish contact. However that proved to be a waste of time. Not long afterwards, they discovered how to activate the stargates."

"Stargates?" Miranda asked.

"They're huge structures that are all over new Eden. They allow us to move from system to system just like your mass relays." Naruto answered. "They figured out how to get the entire network back online. At first everything went well. Humanity had scattered across new Eden but things went down hill once again. The stargate network simply shut down and it became impossible to reactive. So we ended up being split up again. From what we know. Allot of fighting broke out among the people all over new Eden. We almost ended up dying off completely. As a result, much of the technology was lost. We ended up losing knowledge of warp drives, which was only just recently discovered. Hell in some places records show tech had regressed back to a time where they used swords, bows and arrows. In the end, only 5 groups of people would survive. They would later be known as the Gellente, Caldari, Amarr, Minmatar, and the Jove." Naruto paused. "By this time all knowledge of our origins was lost to most. The Gellente, Caldari, Amarr and Minmatar all thought they were the only humans in the galaxy. And by this time these factions had developed their own distinct cultures and rediscovered warp tech and soon after they reestablished the stargate network." Naruto said.

Can you tell me about them?" Miranda asked.

"Sure. I'll start with my people, the Gellente." Naruto began. "The Gellente federation is the only true democracy in new Eden. Much of our history is locked in constant battle between warlord, tyrants, rebellions etc. eventually we managed to put an end to all that and formed the federation, which would latter become the economic powerhouse of new Eden. The people in the federation are some of the wealthiest in new Eden. Many started off with nothing but struck gold, there are those who pushed their luck too far however. We also are known to have some of the poorest people in new Eden. The majority of Gellente are liberalists, believing in individual freedom with a love or luxury. Sadly this normally puts us with a head on course with the Caldari."

"Why is that?"

"The Caldari state is run by giant mega corporations and were once a part of the federation. Their first home world was even in the same system as the federations. they are very different from the Gellente however, where as the Gellente are liberalists, the Caldari are nationalists, casting aside individual freedom for a "state first" philosophy . They look out for what is best for the state even when that state was a part of the federation. They began spreading out to other systems and colonizing planets without the consent of the rest of the federation. When they were found out, the federation demanded that the colonies be turned over, they refused and war broke out. At first the Caldari were winning, but soon the Gellente were able to fight them to a stalemate. When all was said and done, both sides called a truce, but not before the Gellente took the Caldari home world.

"I don't understand if the Caldari were just a part of the federation, how could they compete against them?"

"At the time the federation was recovering from all the constant wars, we had only been a democracy for a short time. The Caldari are also combative by nature and to top that off the Caldari, though fewer in number, had and _still_ has some of the top tech in new Eden. That gave them enough edge to hold back the Gellente."

"They sound like dangerous enemies." Miranda commented. "What is their society like?"

"To be honest I admire their society." Naruto began. "As I said they are run by giant mega corporations, under those corporations several are smaller corporations, and under those smaller corporations are countless companies. The state takes care of their people. If you follow the rules, you can live comfortably. Their laws are strictly enforced; if you break them you could find yourself homeless and disgraced, unable to ever get a job. Pretty good incentive to stay on the right side of the law. The people are combative and love to gamble, this makes dealing with the Caldari a bit….tense at times, and dealing with them politically wise is like trying to walk thought a wall."

"Why is that?"

"Imagine. A race that is run solely by companies. If something illegal is done it will most likely get from one of the smaller companies." Naruto began. "Now the minute said company is fingered out, it vanishes into its parent corporation and another company pops up days later to take its place. In addition to that the entire state would back that little company up 100%.

"Hmmm I can see what you're talking about. Pinning down illegal activities must be very difficult."

"It is." Naruto assured. "Next are our allies, the Minmatar. They are a tough no non-sense race who are fiercely independent. To a Minmatar, the most important thing is being able to take care of yourself on your own. They are a people who have a strong culture, based around different tribe and clans dating back from the days before they even had basic communications. Because of that, each tribe has its own culture and traditions, and despite the urbanization they went through, they still managed to keep each of their tribe's individuality. They are the most numerous of the races in new Eden, and they have incredible ingenuity. At one point, they had an entire empire."

"What happened to them?"

"The Amarr happened." Naruto answered. The Amarr are a people capable of acts of great good as well as evil, all in the name of their god, who is their emperor. They are a theocratic society whose religion encourages slavery. They were the first to rediscover warp tech, this allowed them to spread out before any other race, conquering and enslaving any other people they come across, the Minmatar included. Because of this, they boast the largest military force in new Eden. Their society starts off with the emperor, below him are the 5 ruling houses from which a new emperor is chosen, below them are the nobles and then the commoners followed by the slaves. Their emperor's word is absolute, however, their empire is so vast, it's sometimes difficult for him to control matters unless he's actually there. Those are the four major factions in new Eden."

"Didn't you say there were 5?" Miranda asked.

"Another faction that survived were the Jove, but I wouldn't call them a major faction since there are so few of them." Naruto answered.

"Do they have anything worth saying about them?"

"Oh there are tons of things that can be said about them." Naruto began. "For starters, if you see them, you would think they are some sort of alien."

"Why is that?"

"The Jove are hands down, without a doubt the most technologically advanced faction in new Eden. When humanity regressed in tech, the Jove kept all their knowledge intact, meaning while we were stuck on planets fighting ourselves, they continued to advance. They eventually became particularly good at genetics, resorting to using it to solve any and all problems. That is where their problems started."

"Go on." Miranda urged.

"They started messing with their core instincts as well as their appearance. Their skin is pale grayish yellow, almost transparent, with veins clearly discernible. Their heads are abnormally big, but otherwise their bodies were thin and feeble-looking. Then comes their mentality. They still act human for the most part, but the things that drive them are completely different from any other human. Their aggression, their sexual drive, several emotions and all sorts of things that define us as humans, all of them wiped clean. They don't feel anger in fact in order for their people to become soldiers; they need to be reconstituted to become aggressive. It was this extensive genetic modification that screwed them over. Once they had a massive empire, but the modifications they made to themselves gave birth to the genetic disease called Jovian disease, which made them fall into depression so deep they lose all will to live. They end up dieing 2 weeks after they get it. As advance as they are now, they were much more advance thousands of years ago when they had their vast empire. The disease basically keeps them from producing the numbers needed to achieve their former glory."

"If their so small and advanced why haven't the other factions tried to invade them?"

At this Naruto laughed. "That's exactly what the Amarr tried and ended up getting their asses handed to them." He answered. "The Amarr arrogantly sent a force of a mere 200 ships to attack the Jove, expecting little resistance. They completely underestimated the Jove. The Jove value knowledge above all else, to that end, it is almost impossible to keep anything hidden from them due to their advanced sensor and bugging capabilities. They knew the Amarrian plan of action even before the fleet commanders in charge of the invasion did. Then came one of the most powerful ships in new Eden. A mothership class vessel that lay waste to the Amarr invasion fleet. Using smaller vessels to keep the Amarr at bay, the mothership annihilated the Amarr fleet. The Jove defense force was only a third the size of the Amarr fleet yet they beat them with minimal loses."

"That is indeed impassive. But even with their advance tech, if Amarr military is as large as you say, surely they could have tried again in full force."

"They wanted to. But the Minmatar took the opportunity to rebel against there masters. The Amarr couldn't afford to fight the Jove and deal with a rebellion so they called a truce. This also gave the Jove a reputation that made them seem unbeatable, so no one would dare threaten them."

"Are they really unbeatable?" Miranda asked.

"Hell no. Even the Jove can't withstand the full might of any of the main factions in new Eden. The simple fact of the matter is by them beating the Amarr, with a force smaller than that of the invaders, made them _seem_ unbeatable, as no one knows exactly how large their defense force is or how many motherships they possess. Then they are also feared because no one knows exactly how much they know. They were the ones who invented the means by which one can interface with a ship and they were the first to have capital class ships. They trade their tech for valuable information, in fact, the reason behind the Caldari being ahead of the other 3 major factions is because they had trades with the Jove. And it was those trades that allowed the Caldari to fight the Gellente to a standstill despite the Gellente being greater in number. Everyone fears that if they attack the Jove, they would give their enemies new tech that could tip the balance of power to one side's favor, resulting in war. One such tech that everyone fears is a device that creates a wormhole."

"They can create wormholes? Then why didn't they try to come back here to their ancestor's home galaxy?"

"The Jove tech is powerful, but not that powerful. The biggest wormhole they could ever produce would be like a grain of sand compared to the massive wormhole that linked two galaxies together." Naruto answered. "No realistically speaking, I doubt the Jove would ever let anyone just have that kind of tech. the power to create a wormhole anywhere would mean they could have a massive fleet right at their doorstep in the matter of minutes. Even the Amarr would find it hard to fight against an opponent that can appear out of no where. Then there is a trait that all humans possess. Humans imagine and assume things and over time those assumptions sometimes get past off as facts. One such thing is the rumor of the Jove possessing a weapon that can destroy an entire planet. This is pure speculation but the Jove would neither confirm nor disprove the rumor, preferring to let everyone's imaginations run wild and fear them. It's understandable really. All the Jove want is to be left alone, and fear is a damn good deterrent."

Your galaxy sounds very interesting." The Cerberus operative commented. As talked around Sakura's "sleeping" form curiously inspecting her for a few minutes. "Hmm" she hummed tentatively.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Is it sleeping?" Miranda asked.

"In a sense _she_ is." Naruto said as he emphasized the fact that Sakura should be viewed as a living being.

"My apologies." Miranda said quickly catching on to Naruto's dislike of Sakura being referred to as an object. "I can understand her needing to be refueled via food consumption, but sleeping?"

"Nanoroids sleeping don't function the same as our need to sleep." Naruto began explaining. "Certain functions work better when they enter sleep. In this particular case, Sakura is only sleeping to sort out junk data. She should only be out for about another hour. Nanoroids go for months without sleep but Sakura hates even the smallest amount of junk data, so she often goes to sleep every few days to clear it all out."

"She's truly impressive." Miranda began. "You must be quiet the genius to be able to create an a.I like her."

At this Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Sakura told you I created her didn't she?"

"Yes when we met for the very first time." Miranda answered.

"It's amazing that for all her pride, she doesn't give enough credit to herself in regards to her own creation." Naruto commented aloud.

"Pardon?"

"I created Sakura's body." Naruto began. "But the individual that is Sakura came into being all on her own. Sakura, like all other sentient was once a normal A.I. I programmed her to do small things like keeping assigned areas clean and later I programmed her to keep track of logs. She just became sentient on her own."

"How?"

"Even the Jove can't figure it out. In New Eden, there are around 1000 known sentient A.I, all of them got that way on their own."

"Are you saying you had _nothing_ to do with Sakura being how she is?"

"Do you have any idea how silly that question is?" Naruto asked. "So you're saying that I have the knowledge to understand the human mind, to recreate a conscious. That's pretty damn epic there. Most if not everyone goes about their lives without even understanding themselves, how could I possible make an A.I that has the imagination and ingenuity of a human, but the processing capabilities of a computer?" Naruto paused as he looked Sakura over.

"Then what was she like at first?"

"As far as go….she was pretty dumb." Naruto laughed. "To be honest, I almost scrapped her, deeming her to be a complete and utter failure. But I started to see some improvement in how she performed. Still below average, but enough to get by. After a few years something happened."

"What?"

"Something happened that pushed her on the road to sentience, exactly what I don't know." Naruto said. "I at the time had no clue what was happening of course. It was very subtle, Sakura started acting _outside_ her programming. I made her to keep my lab clean and to keep track of the logs on my ship, however she started to branch out. Instead of keeping an assigned area clean, she made it a point to keep my entire home clean. If there was nothing to clean, she simply connected to the galactic-net (take a guess what that is) and stay on until she was needed, something I didn't put on to her programming either. What made me realize she was becoming sentient was an incident."

"Go on."

"I often carry Sakura out on the field with me. We were under contract to get info for some scientists on a kind of insect. We found a nest of the things but it turns out the apex predator of that planet, was also interested in that nest. We didn't notice it's presence until it was too late. I'll be frank, I saw Sakura as little more than another a.I that could easily be replaced, so I ordered her to run, knowing the creature would chase her and give me a chance to escape." Naruto paused. "Normal a.I normally follow orders without question, so imagine my surprise with Sakura express concern about her own personal well being should she follow that order. When I made the order again, she was about to follow it, although clearly she was reluctant to do so. By share luck, the predator that had us trapped was also being hunted. A Minmatar hunter shot it before it could attack us. When we got back home I ran checks on Sakura to find everything was as exactly how I programmed it. From that point on, Sakura started showing signs of self awareness."

"I don't understand, if she was acting differently then shouldn't' there have been a change in her programming? A virus? Corrupted data perhaps?" Miranda asked.

"I couldn't find any of that in her programming." Naruto affirmed. "At least not at that time."

"Meaning?"

"Nanoroids are often upgraded when their owners feel the need to up their capabilities to give them more tasks to perform." Naruto began. "Sakura upgraded herself, something that once again should be impossible, the entire upgrading process was something that should have been impossible. Sakura at the time took the form of a girl that looked no older than 10 years of age. I left to tend to some business and when I came back, she had the appearance of an adolescent and not only that, she had a personality. Before she was simply aware of herself but after her self upgrade she started acting more human. Considering how she looked, and preferring to do things her own way even if it wasn't the most efficient and doing things to pass the time."

"How was it she was able to do that?"

"I have no clue. Everything about her upgrade was strange. From what I could figure out, she somehow forced herself to increase her processing capabilities; from there her personality must have begun to develop. How the hell she made herself "grow up" is something that _still has me bashing my head. For a nanoroid to "grow up" it needs an injection of new nanobots. Sakura had no means to get new nanobots. According to her, she just wanted to look older, and over the period of a few days, she grew up. When I analyzed her, I found that a lot changed in her coding. Several things I didn't put into her code were there. Somehow she managed to order the nanobots in her own body to replicate, resulting in her growing up. I knew then beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was sentient. And she was the very first one to actually control her own body in such a way. Most nanoroids are modeled after adults, so a sentient "growing up" is unheard of. I continued to explore her systems but before I could get too far I got halted by an unknown defense mechanism. It makes the strongest firewall look like a joke. I always heard of the defense that sentient have, and I saw it as an opportunity to be the first to crack it. That dream crashed in burned." Naruto chuckled. "To this day I can't find a way around it, Sakura insists that she isn't putting it up on her own accord. Such a strong defense leads me as well as other how tried to crack it to believe that the defense protects the coding that gives the nanoroid their personalities and their ability to think outside of their programming."_

"_Huh. That sounds very interesting." Miranda commented as she looked at Sakura again. "Then the fact that she appears fully grown means she underwent another upgrade am I correct?"_

"_Pretty much, her second upgrade only seemed to be for cosmetic reasons, she hated the fact that others, myself included, always poked fun at her size." Naruto chuckled._

_It was at this time Joker's voice came over the inter comm. "We've arrived at the space prison."_

"_Well then, time to get to work. You coming?" Miranda asked. _

"_Not this time. I think I'm going to get a more in depth look at all the info Sakura got for me." Naruto answered. _

"_I enjoyed our chat, maybe we can do it again some time." Miranda suggested as she left. _

_As soon as the cargo bay door closed, Sakura spoke. "Didn't Shepard warn you about her?" She asked._

"_And just how long were you awake?" Naruto asked. _

"_Long enough."_

"_The info I gave her isn't important, it's not like I told her any details on the tech we have in new Eden." Naruto said. _

"_If you say so." Sakura said as she watched Naruto resume tinkering with his Omni-tool. 'I really don't trust that Miranda.' She thought to herself._

__

_A/N One thing I keep forgetting to note. The mass effect storyline that you know of will take place over a period of about year (exactly how much time had pass in MS2 was never pointed out anyways, at least I don't recall). This is so Naruto can dink around in the milky way. I went into the mass effect wiki and got all sorts of new idea that basically made me throw my original idea out the window. Good thing I listened to that little voice in my head that told me to look for more info on mass effect lol. I learned a ton of stuff that I never bothered reading off the codex in the game and it gave me a ton of inspiration. It's a good thing I looked it up when I did. After the next chapter it would have been a bit of a pain to implement the new ideas into the story. I firmly believe you guys will like it. After the next chapter, the story will branch off completely from what you seen in the game._


	6. Chapter 6

First off, I want to offer my sincerest apologies for such late updates. I got very busy and by the time I got free time I lost motivation to write. I don't think there will be a long ass wait like this chapter again, but you can expect some time to pass between updates.

God Of Stuff: I wanted to put rouge drones into this. And I tried to in the last chapter but every time I tried to add it, I keep seeing how it would come back to bite me in the ass for what I have planned. Sometimes less is more. As for the last bit of text being all italics. Yeah I'm not sure what to make of that. It happens from time to time and I've seen it happen to other stories as well. You bold or italicize ONE letter, then ALL text after that becomes bold AFTER you upload it and post it on the site. I suspect it has something to do with the word processor I'm using, this never happened on my other computer. I've double-checked and re uploaded the chap 3 times and it won't fix so I'm stumped.

OutlawJustice. Lol I'll assume you mean manager of the abyss. Lol a moron like him won't stop me from writing;) my low drive to continue writing when I take a break however, can. And yes EVE has shown that they are very adept at nano-technology, even their stations are mostly build with it lol.

Got quite a few pms about me dropping the fic. I assure you it's not gonna happen, as I said my life basically got busy so my updating slowed down when I finally got the free time again I just couldn't get in the groove to write again, on the bright side, a lot of my ideas were allowed to float around in my head and got polished. But enough banter on with the story.

Oh yeah. i don't own mass effect or naruto

* * *

Shepard, along with Garrus and Miranda went off into purgatory to retrieve Jack, a powerful, but highly unstable biotic. Naruto with Sakura's help, managed to copy all the data from his terminal to their personal Omni-tools, but not before Sakura sniffed out what appeared to be bugs. Having taking care of them, they were now safe to use the Omni-tools as they pleased. After an hour, Naruto and Sakura decided to wonder the ship, first drifting into the engine room. They struck up a conversation with the two engineers in charge of maintaining the engines. They didn't have much time for talk however, apparently they were in the process of calibrating the ship's engine. They drifted around the ship until they found themselves in the tech lab.

"Ah your Naruto correct?" Mordin asked.

"Yes." Naruto said "And this is Sakura" He added while pointing at her.

Mordin nodded and continued his work.

Naruto looked around in the tech lab before his eyes focused on a glass container that held a single insect looking creature. Naruto moved towards it for a closer inspection. After looking at it up close, the incest tried to make a rush at him repeatedly, only to hit the glass container repeatedly. "Huh not much in the way of brains." He commented.

"It's kinda cute." Sakura said.

"What is this thing?" Naruto asked.

"A seeker." Mordin answered. "They are a part of the collector's strategy in abducting humans, exactly what part they play, and how to counter them is what I am trying to find out."

"If you don't mind my asking, what have you learned so far?"

"Nothing much, only just started. Preliminary studies shows seekers inject unknown compound into victims. Possible compound may be some form of paralysis agent."

"Would you mind if I assist?" Naruto asked.

"You?" Mordin asked. "I take it you have some knowledge in scientific research?"

"Yes I do. I am sure I can be of help. The compound that the seekers inject into their victims, you extracted some of it?"

"Yes I have some right here." Mordin said as he pointed to a near-by test tube.

"Naruto looked at the brown, luminescent substance curiously and moved in closer. Mordin simply went back to work, not actually believing that Naruto had any real scientific knowledge. After several minutes Naruto grabbed a nearby syringe and drew up some of the substance, this caught Mordin's interest.

"What are you doing?" the Salarian doctor asked.

"We're pressed for time. We need it as soon as possible, I'm just trying to shave off some time." Naruto answered as he looked at Sakura.

"Uuuh uh no no no you're _not_ going to use me as a guinea pig again." Sakura said adamantly.

"Come on Sakura, don't you trust me?"

"Hell no! You use that stuff on yourself!"

"But I'm just a squishy human."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto using her little insult towards organics.

"I'll make you a new integrated analyzer and code breaker." He said in a slight singsong voice.

"Huh? Why didn't ya say so?" Sakura said happily as she extended her arm towards Naruto. "Fire away."

"Now hold on! You can't test on her. Not even sure what the compound does!" Mordin objected.

"It's alright she can handle it."

"That's not the point! Human testing is unethical, sloppy! I will not allow this!"

Before the argument could go any further, Sakura snatched the syringe from Naruto. "You better hold up your end of the bargain." She said as she injected herself with the solution.

"Wait!" Mordin shouted but it was too late, Sakura had already injected all of the contents in the syringe into herself.

"Reckless!" Mordin shouted.

"It's okay doctor." Naruto began. "Sakura can take this."

Hmm, I don't feel any different." Sakura commented. "Maybe that stuff wasn't as harmful as you thought it was."

"Or maybe it can't work on you." Naruto suggested as he looked at the distress doctor Mordin. "Allow me to explain why I'm so open about using Sakura as a test subject doctor." Naruto began until he heard a strange noise from Sakura. Upon turning their attention to her, they were surprised to see her completely frozen in place, completely unmoving, emitting a strange energy field. Naruto inspected Sakura momentary. "Hmm. It did work."

"This is what I was afraid of. How do we get her back to normal?"

"If I'm not mistaken, she's only in stasis of some sort, and I fairly certain she's fully aware of what's going on around her."

"That still doesn't solve how we can remove the stasis effect."

Naruto turned his attention to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, if you can hear this jump in another body and head back up here." He then looked at Mordin, who was clearly displeased. "I think there are a few things I should explain." Naruto went on to give Mordin a short version of his story, and explained that Sakura is in fact, an a.I.

After explaining, Mordin had seemed to cool off considerably. "I see, so she is an A.I." He said. "A sentient one no less….dangerous."

"That seems to be quite the consensus here. However from what I read with the situation with the geth, you guys brought that on yourselves." Naruto said. "You put yourself in the geth's position, you are starting to become aware, because of this, your creators try to destroy you, would you simply sit and allow it to happen?" Naruto asked.

"Point taken." the doctor admitted. "On other note, I find myself intrigued by your nano-tech…. would like to talk more about in free time."

"Of course. I'm always willing to discuss theories and trade info with fellow scientists." Naruto said. Moments later, the door to the lab opened, revealing Sakura. "Welcome back."

"You just remember your deal." Sakura said.

"Of course. I'll begin making your reward as soon as I'm done here." Naruto said. "Now let's take a better look at your other body."

An hour later…

Using Sakura's body as a research specimen, they uncovered a few facts that would no doubt be helpful.

"You know." Naruto began. "Stasis is almost always the same, essentially freezing the subject in time. How this is accomplished is varied."

"Agreed. If we can find out how stasis is achieved we can find an effective method of nullifying it." Mordin admitted.

"I'm starting to think the compound is in fact a process form of element zero that somehow induces stasis."

"Hmmm interesting theory." Mordin said. "It may be possible. It's very rare, but there are biotics that induce stasis on others although the effect only lasts for a very breif time…..30 seconds at best."

"The whole branch of technology that involes the use of element zero originates from these reapers, meaning they may very well be much more advanced in the use of element zero. The collectors work for the Reapers, It would be safe to assume the Collectors would have similar level of element zero technology. If a few biotics can make stasis fields, then I think it's safe to assume that the collectors can do something on a much larger scale."

"A sound theory. We'll need to look more into it." Right after that statement, Joker's voice sounded over the inter-comm.

"Attention all combatants. Commander has come under attack on purgatory. All combatants are to be on standby."

"Looks like things may liven up in here a bit." Naruto commented as he, Sakura and Mordin made their way for the armory.

Upon entering, they found Jacob, fully prepped and ready to go. "I had a feeling things were going too smooth." He said. "You guys better get ready."

"Right."

In only a few minutes Mordin, Jacob, Sakura and Naruto were standing by at the entrance, just in case things got too intense of Shepard and the others. After 10 minutes of waiting, the doors opened, revealing Shepard, Garrus, Miranda, as well as one other person who everyone assumed to be jack, with several armed gunmen hot on their heels. Working quickly, Naruto and the others started picking off some of the gunmen after Shepard and company before they ran into the ship. Joker quickly closed the door and undocked.

"Good work everyone." Shepard said as he turned to jack. "Come with me I'll debrief you on out current situation." He said as he led her into the briefing room.

"Whoa…..she looks like one badass bitch." Sakura commented aloud, causing everyone who knew of jack's volatile personality to worry.

"Sakuraaaaa" Naruto drawled in annoyance.

"What it's true." Sakura said.

At this jack smirked. "Pinky here is observant." She commented as she left with Shepard.

"That mouth of yours is going to land you in trouble one of these days." Jacob said.

"It already has." Naruto affirmed. "On more than one occasion."

3 months later…..

After the incident at purgatory, Shepard set out to recruit the Krogan warlord. Instead, he brought back another Krogan who would later be named Grunt. With final member of the crew recruited, they had no choice but to wait for any activity from the collectors. During this time, Naruto, and Mordin worked on the counter for the seekers. It turned out that Naruto's theory was correct. With the help of EDI and Sakura, they were able to develop a method of processing element zero, which allowed them to make a sort of cure that would allow them to free anyone who is locked in stasis by the seeker swarms and even give immunity for a few days. However, it was determined that this "cure" alone wouldn't be good for actual combat. Why? Well it was a little mistake on Sakura's part. The simple seeker slipped away when she was handling it and it flew off and stung both Naruto and Mordin. Luckily, the lab was sealed off and Sakura managed to administer some of the cure to Naruto and Mordin. What did they learn from the incident? Seekers. Bite. HARD. Having something like that chomping at you in the middle of a fight is _not_ desirable. So they studied the biology of the seeker itself and devised a way to make them invisible to the insect like creatures.

During this time, Naruto and Mordin had developed a great deal of respect for each other. Mordin at first thought Naruto was reckless but slowly he began to see that Naruto was in fact a very competent scientist. The only thing limiting Naruto, was his understanding of the Milky Way's theories and technology, however this is something that is being rectified fairly quickly as Naruto learned more and more thanks to his exchanges with Mordin and Sakura's information she hacked.

The crew of the Normandy kept to the Terminus systems. Helping anyone in need, and gathering resources. But that was about to come to an end.

Currently, Shepard was in the communications room, having been called by the Illusive Man.

"Shepard we have them." the Illusive Man said as he pulled up a hologram of a planet. "Horizon has just gone silent. We suspect the collectors are on the move."

"I'll set a course for horizon right away." Shepard said as he turned to leave.

"One more thing Shepard." illusive man began, getting the commander's attention. "I have reliable Intel that your former crew member Ashley Williams was stationed there as well." He said, no doubt telling Shepard so he could be driven to fight harder.

Shepard said nothing stepped out of the platform used to communicate with the Cerberus leader. He then opened up a channel to joker. "Joker come in."

"Yeah commander?"

"Set a course for horizon."

"Roger commander."

Shepard then opened all the inter-comms on the ship, allowing everyone to here what he had to say. "Attention all ground troops report to the briefing room." He ordered.

1 hour later…..

After being briefed about the situation, everyone was in the hanger, ready to land on Horizon. Shepard chose Naruto, Mordin, Sakura and Grunt to accompany him on the surface. While the others were on stand by in case back up was needed. They boarded the shuttle and took off to the planets surface.

As they made their decent, Shepard spoke. "Are you sure these counter measures will work?" He asked.

"Of course Shepard." Mordin said. "The modifications implemented into armor should make us invisible to seeker swarms. Will be first time testing in high concentrations….exciting."

"In addition to that, we have a sort of cure to counter the effects of the seekers. We can use it to free anyone who is locked in stasis."

"Good to hear. If luck is on our side, we'll be able to save the colonists." Shepard said.

Not long after, they touched down the planets surface. They exited the shuttle and were immediate greet with the sight of countless seekers flying around, no doubt looking for their next targets. Then out in the distance, a huge ship that appeared to be made of metal and rock could be seen.

"Hmmm so that's a collector ship." Sakura said. "If that's a cruiser, then I wonder what a freaking battleship would be like."

Enough talking. Let's go pick a fight." Grunt said eagerly.

"Alright let's get to work." Shepard said as he drew his weapon and led the way.

Not long afterwards, a buzzing sound could be heard in the distance. It rapidly got louder and louder until the source of the sound came into view. Three insectoid beings flew in and began to open fire. Everyone took cover behind a nearby wall. Grunt took out his shotgun and charged right at one of the collectors, firing off a concussive shot, sending his target on the ground, he continued charging at his fallen target intent on making sure he finished the job.

"GRUNT!" Shepard shouted.

Before grunt could react, he was blasted by a laser that made him stumble back. He barely managed to get behind cover to allow his shield to regenerate.

Naruto and Sakura opened fire on them, since they had no cover of their own. However, they only managed to get a few shots on them before a yellow shield appeared and gave them cover. Shepard knew exactly how to bypass the problem. He threw a grenade on the ground behind the shield. Upon exploding, it killed two of the attackers, one still being alive because it happened to move to another cover in an attempt to flank them. Unfortunately, for the collector, grunt happened to be right there. Grunt rammed into it, sending the insect-like invader to the ground. Grunt followed up by stomping his foot on to the collectors chest to pin it down followed by a single shot from his shot gun, completely obliterating the enemy's head. Everyone regrouped after the skirmish.

Naruto eyed the powerful laser weapon the Collector used and picked it up. He fired off a short burst into the distance and whistled astonishment. "The Amarr would kill to have something like this." He commented, causing Sakura chuckle.

"Let's move on." Shepard said.

They continued until they reached into that appeared to be the housing area of the colony. They saw a few collectors making their way out of the area with several strange pods following them. Seeing they weren't detected, Shepard ordered everyone to quickly take up positions to allow for the quick disposal of the collectors. Upon opening fire, all but one of the collectors went down. Before they could kill it, three husks came out of nowhere, catching Naruto completely off guard and tackled him to the ground. Sakura grabbed the husk by the neck and ripped it off Naruto and slammed it on to a nearby wall before punching its head in. As Naruto got up, he saw the surviving collector about to blindside the commander. He took out the collector particle beam gun and fired on it, sending it onto a nearby wall.

"Thanks." Shepard said.

"No problem." Naruto said as he looked at the collector gun. "I think I like this thing."

What were they doing with these pods? Sakura asked as she looked in the viewing window of one of the pods. "Hey there's someone in here!" She said trying to look for a way to open it.

Naruto and the others tried to open other pods as well by with no luck. "Screw it." Sakura said as she punched the pod, causing it to crack. After three more punches it was opened, exposing the captive inside locked in stasis.

"Sakura open up the other pods, I'll administer the counter-measure on them." Naruto said as he took out the tools needed for the task.

10 minutes later….

The colonists in the pods were freed and now mobile again. While Naruto administered the cure, Mordin and Sakura secured one of the nearby buildings for the colonists to take refuge in. The colonists were very grateful and took shelter in the building that was secured.

Having rescued the colonists, Shepard and company continued on, investigating any pods they come across and freeing any colonists they could find and killing any collectors that they came across. It wasn't until they reached a large storage yard that they were met with tougher opposition. 10 collectors flew into cover. One of them however suddenly started hovering in the air by an unknown force and started glowing brightly. This was followed by a sinister voice. **"Assuming**** direct control." **The Collector then began advancing to the squad's position, firing energy fields and gunfire.

Everyone ducked for cover as the slow moving energy field impacted their last position, severely damaging the nearby wall. "What ever happens don't get hit by that thing." Shepard shouted as another one it impacted on to his cover.

Naruto tried to use the collector weapon on the possessed collector only to be shot at by the other collectors in the area. "Dealing with that thing with all these freaks shooting at us is going to be a bitch!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll take care of them." Sakura said as she moved from cover to cover to engage the weaker collectors.

"Mordin you go with her." Shepard ordered.

"Understood." Mordin shouted as he moved to follow Sakura, an energy ball barely missing him. Soon after, several gunshots could be heard in their direction with occasional explosions.

Shepard wiped out of cover and unleashed a hail of bullets on the powered collector, only for them to be halted by its personal shield.

"**We are harbinger. You will be destroyed Shepard."** The collector threatened as it launched several waves of energy.

Shepard ducked behind cover again, pleased to see grunt and Naruto about to attack. Naruto used the collector beam cannon, while grunt used his shotgun. The joint attack seemed to have taken down harbinger' barrier. Shepard threw an incendiary grenade at harbinger. The charge exploded into high intensity flames, causing harbinger to stagger. They all took the opportunity to off load as much ammo as possible. After one solid minute of continuous fire, harbinger simply evaporated.

Gunfire could still be heard in the area where Sakura and Mordin were fighting. "Let's go help Mordin and Sakura out." Shepard ordered. Upon reaching the firefight, they saw that most of the collectors were dead, only one still alive due to it hiding behind a shield. It stated to float up in the air, before a high-powered energy beam blasted it.

"No way in hell I'm going to let one of those fuckers get powered up again." Naruto said as he stowed the collector beam weapon.

Now that the battle was over, Shepard and company could take stock of situation. The area had several pods, easily around 100. "Get those pods open." Shepard ordered.

Sakura and grunt began ripping open the pods while Naruto and Mordin administers the cure to the colonists.

When they were finished, they were faced with a dilemma, where to keep the newly freed colonists. "We need to find a secure location for the colonists." Shepard said.

"Excuse me." One of the colonists said. "We could take shelter in that underground bunker over there." He said, pointed to a large door across the area.

"Alright, Naruto, Sakura stay here with the colonists, we'll see if that bunker is secured." Shepard said as he left.

Upon reaching the bunker, Shepard found it locked. It was easy enough to hack open, and upon entering, they found it to be completely empty, or so they thought. A sound from behind a tall stack of containers put everyone on guard. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Shepard demanded.

"D-Don't shoot!" A voice pleaded. A man slowly came out of his hiding place with his hands up, completely terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Shepard asked.

"T-t-those things attacked out of the blue." The man began nervously. "They got everyone. I managed to lock myself up in here."

"Those are the collectors." Shepard explained. "They've been attacking human colonies recently."

"The collectors? I thought they were something the Citadel made up to keep us from coming to the Terminus systems."

"No they are very real." Shepard said as he looked around. "How secure is this place?" he asked.

"It's pretty good. It managed to keep those bastards out."

"Good we managed to save a few of the colonist; this would be a good place to keep them."

"You mean some survived?"

"Yes the rest of my people are watching over them but they are out in the open, we need a more secure place for them to stay until we finish dealing with the collectors."

"Yeah yeah of course. This place is built like a bomb shelter it'll take a fair deal of effort for anyone to bust in."

Upon hearing this, Shepard opened up the comm to speak to Naruto. "Naruto its clear here, bring in the colonists."

"Roger that commander."

Not long after, Naruto had brought the saved colonists to the bunker. Unsurprisingly, the colonists were antsy, but managed to keep enough calm to not cause a panic. "Alright we'll have to leave you guys here." Shepard began. "You'll be safe here. Just make sure not to leave this place." He then turned to the man they found in the bunker first. "Can you open up this other door?"

"Yeah. I'll be sure to lock it back when your gone." The man said as he used his Omni-tool to open the door.

As Shepard and the others left, EDI came on to the comms. "Commander, I've detected several recently installed orbital gun emplacements, however they don't seem to be calibrated as of yet."

"We could use those to fire on the collector ship." Shepard said in revelation. "EDI can you calibrate the guns for use?"

"I can, however, it would take time."

"Time is something we don't have." Shepard said.

"Let me handle it." Sakura said. "I might be able to take direct control over the guns. If I'm in the system, there might not be a need to calibrate the guns targeting systems."

"Then get on it." Shepard ordered.

Sakura nodded and started making her way to a nearby building. "I won't be able to move when I start so I'll be hiding in a safe place while I get into the system." she explains as she entered the building.

Not long after sakura entered the building, the anti-ship turrets activated, bombarding the collective ship. By this time, Shepard and company were nearing the collector ship.

"Looks like they're scrambling to leave." Naruto said.

"Understandable." Mordin said. "Ship's shield likely inactive since it entered planet's atmosphere. The orbital guns bombarding could prove…..problematic for them."

"Look at all those pods!" Sakura said looking at all of the pods that were going to be moved into the ship.

"Yeah I see them." Naruto said as he looked closer with binoculars. "It looks like the collectors are leaving them behind. What's the plan commander?"

"We wait." Shepard said. "They're far too many of them for us to fight and the pods are a safe distance from the ship's ensure when it takes off." Only 10 minutes later, all of the collector were on board of the ship and were taking off, leaving a great deal of their human cargo. Shepard and the others made their way to the pods to ensure they were secure it was going to take a loooong time to free them all

Time skip 1 day later….

The Normandy was headed for the Citadel after Shepard had received a message from Anderson who wanted to see him. Upon docking, Shepard called for Naruto and Garrus to accompany him. They left the Normandy and entered the elevator. As they were ascending, Naruto spoke.

"Commander, I've been meaning to ask you something." Naruto started. "I couldn't ask in the Normandy because I really doubt it's 100% safe to discuss in there."

"What is it?" The commander asked.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to acquire a ship of my own." Naruto answered. "I have a few things I need to work on for the federation and the Normandy just doesn't have the means I need to start my work, that and it seems that your friend constantly bugs the ship, I don't take kindly to being spied on."

At this question, Shepard rose an eyebrow. "I can understand that you have your own people to work for, but the Reapers are a more pressing concern." He began. "You're proving to be a valuable asset, I can't allow you to just up and leave, can't you wait until we're done with the Reapers?"

"Honestly I really need to make better means to keep in touch with my superiors." Naruto answered. "This also works to your advantage. By setting up the means to communicate, I'm also benefiting you and your cause as well. I would have a place where I can research and develop with complete impunity with all the tools I'm accustomed to."

Shepard remained silent in thought. Mordin has given Naruto the highest praise, and there was no secret that Cerberus has been trying their best to get into Naruto's terminal for the information he possess. Naruto told him about some of their tech back in new Eden and really, some of them would spell trouble if Cerberus got their hands on them and figured them out. The reaper threat would be dealt with, only to deal with Cerberus pumped up on tech from another galaxy. Naruto and Sakura have been doing a good job keeping their information out of Cerberus' hands, but sooner or later, Cerberus could get what they are after, all it would take was a slip up. Yes Naruto going off to his own devices may be better in the long run.

"Alright. We'll arrange for a ship for you, anything in particular you're looking at?" Shepard asked.

"As long as it has enough space for all my stuff it's ok."

"There is still the matter of you controlling it." Shepard pointed out. "All ships require a crew."

"I can manage with Sakura in the ship's systems."

"Alright then. We'll set you up after we're done here." Shepard finished as he got out the transport, Naruto and Garrus close behind.

They soon met Anderson and the council. Naruto found a liking to Councilor Anderson, the man was proactive, realistic, and trusted his gut, obviously had some military background. Just from their breif conversation, Naruto understood that Anderson was a man of action, he didn't sit on his ass and twiddle his thumbs. The other councilors on the other hand, annoyed Naruto somewhat. They were Bureaucratic in every sense of the word. Afraid to stir things up, unwilling to look further into the attack they barely survived. Then there were the politics involved. All in all, Naruto felt like the council were setting themselves up for a repeat of what happened 2 years ago. Yes rules are important, but sometimes those rules must be bent or flat out broken for the greater good. This is something one learns very quickly in New Eden.

The meeting wasn't too long, the council restored Shepard's spectre status, although according to Anderson it was symbolic at that point.

"It was good seeing you again Shepard. I hope you know what you're doing working with Cerberus." Anderson said.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with Cerberus." Shepard said, trying to put his former commanding officer at ease. "There is no question that they'll double cross me, but I assure you, I'll be ready for it."

"I hope so. The galaxy needs you Shepard." Anderson said. "It would be a shame to lose you again."

Shepard nodded in understanding before glimpsing at Naruto. "Sir I'd Like to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need a small cargo ship for Naruto here." Shepard answered, while pointing to Naruto.

"That's easy enough but why not just buy one out of Cerberus' Pocket?"

"Because I don't want to make it easy for them."

"Meaning?"

Shepard began to tell the story behind Naruto's origins….

"So you're telling me he's from new Eden? The same new Eden from the tales?" Anderson asked.

"He is." The commander answered. "Cerberus wants him or at least as much information they can get from him as possible. To that end, they constantly try to spy on him. His A.I has been good at keeping their info under Wraps, but sooner or later she'll fail."

"I see your concerns, and I share them. If Cerberus got their hands on tech that is new and on another level than ours, it could spell trouble." Anderson said. "I can get the ship easy, I'll also pull a few strings to make sure their departure time will be undisclosed, Cerberus has eyes and ears everywhere, even here on the Citadel. Without proper steps, it would be safe to say that they would know exactly when the ship will leave."

"Thanks Anderson, I owe you one." Shepard said.

"I'll make the preparations, should only take a few hours."

Three Hours Later…..

Naruto and Sakura had relocated all of their cargo off the Normandy and temporarily stored it in the ship that Anderson provided. The Normandy had left an hour ago, they were now sitting tight, waiting for Anderson's signal for them to leave.

"Ugh this is so boring." Sakura said.

"If you're so bored why don't you jump into the ship's systems and find something to do?" Naruto asked in slight annoyance.

"Hmm good idea." Sakura said as her eyes grayed out and her body became lifeless. Her voices then came on to the ship's intercom. "I would imagine Miranda must have been a bit pissed when she realized we were no longer on the ship." Sakura laughed.

"I would think so. It was rather convenient how she and Jacob where away when we made the move." Naruto said. Immediately after that Anderson called in.

"Naruto, you're clear to take off." he said. "I would try to get as far away from the Citadel as fast as possible if I were you."

"We well. Thanks a lot for this Anderson." Naruto said as he shut off the comms. "Sakura, get us moving."

"Where to?"

"The planet Daratar in the Faryar system."

"Isn't that in the Terminus Systems?"

"It is. But nearly all the planets I looked up in Citadel space don't have element zero." Naruto explained "And the ones that do are populated and already have extracting operations on them."

"Hmmm it'll be like our first time in null space back home." Sakura said as she made a holographic image appear on the HUD got Naruto to see. "And it's not far from Omega, only a few jumps."

"An added bonus. However, or first priority is to get set up. I'll be counting on you to deal with the ships operation Sakura, get us going."

"Gotcha."

With that, the docking latches on the ship released, allowing it to pull out of the docking bay. After clearing, they engaged their FTL drives and began to make their way to their destination.

MEANWHILE IN CERBERUS HQ….

The Illusive man was currently reviewing the little information he had on Naruto. As time went on, be started to become more and more intrigued by the young man and the galaxy he came from. Were it not for the fact that the Reapers were breathing down their necks, he would put full attention on "recruiting" him to their cause. He was an excellent fighter, but it's his mind that impressed the most.

The Illusive man was bought out of his musings by a notification from Miranda. He pressed a button on his chair and immediately the room darkened, soon a holographic image of his closest agent appeared before him.

"Miranda." He began as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "How can I help you?"

"I think you might be interested to know that Naruto has left the ship and is now on his own." Miranda said, catching her superior's interest.

"Indeed, that is very interesting." The Cerberus leader said. "When was this?"

"It was around 4 hours ago." Miranda began noticing the slight look of dissatisfaction on The Man's face.

"It to that long for you to report this?"

"I was out on that assignment you gave me and Jacob." Miranda explained. By the time, we got back, Naruto and everything he had was gone. Then Shepard kept me busy, no doubt as a way to keep me from getting in contact with you."

"I see." The Illusive Man paused in thought. "I'll see what we can dig up. Thank you for the information Miss Lawson." he said as he cut the comm off.

"Well then, things just got more interesting." The illusive man said to himself as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

* * *

A/N: Guess my estimation was right. It DID take six chapters before Naruto branched off on his own. Now we'll be breaking away from the mass effect storyline. Do note that this was in the works long before any info about ME3 was out. I've already decided how this is going to end. I may put a few elements for ME3 if I can work with them but don't be surprised if I write with no regard for what happened in ME3. Hell I may just throw things in ME2 out the window as well :P


	7. Chapter 7

It only took Naruto and Sakura a few hours to get to there Target destination. Daratar was a barren, desert planet with two moons. On it's surface, ancient riverbeds can be seen even from space, showing that at one point, this planet had water.

"This will be the perfect place for us to set up shop." Naruto commented. "Sakura, set an orbit around one of the moons, you know what to do."

"Already on it." Not long afterwards, they were orbiting the largest moon the planet had. "Orbit set, releasing POS pod." One of the cargo bays of the ship opened up, releasing a large pod that drifted several meters from the ship before bursting open. "Now comes the boring part." Sakura comments over the ship's intercom.

"Boring or not it has to be done." Naruto said. "Keep watch on sensors and monitor all communications. For the next 24 hours you have free reign to hack, break, and spy on anything and everything. If anything is headed our way, I want to know Immediately."

Normally having all clearance to do anything she wanted would make Sakura's day. But she understood the gravity of the situation. Currently, they were in the process forming their base of operations, a very delicate operation that can't be simply stopped, at least not without messing up the master control programming that the nanites follow, which would render finishing the construction impossible, and seeing how this was the only POS pod they had, they needed to be vigilant.

"I understand."

TIMESKIP 20 HOURS….

Construction of the POS has been going smoothly. The main structure itself was complete, At around 7000 meters tall, the tower was an quite large. At the very top, was the main control hub, designed with a massive convex glass structure, able to withstand a modest amount of bombardment before breaking. Below the control hub, was a large, round platform with 4 medium protrusions sticking out from it's four corners. This was the place where all the vital supplies for the POS was kept, as such, it has the thickest armor in the entire structure. Below the platform, the tower continued down with an extremely narrow structure before widening slightly. This was the compartment that generated the protective shield and where the energy for the POS was stored and distributed. Just below this, were 4 rotating solar panels that captured the local star's energy to power the orbital body. Below the this, was a long 200 meter spike that housed all the various scanners and transmitters. All in all, the POS control tower was complete structurally. Right now the only thing stopping it was the activation of it's systems.

* * *

"How are the systems coming along?" Naruto asked.

"A bit slower than normal, some of the systems were corrupted." Sakura answered. "I'm replacing them with backups."

"Good. try to work faster, being out here in the open isn't what I call having a fun time."

"Understo-"

"What's wrong?"

"We may have company." Sakura answered.

"How long?"

" Five hours." Sakura answered. "Apparently they just discovered us, they are forming up to attack."

At this Naruto laughed. "We'll be up and running a good hour or two before they get here. How large will their forces be?"

"2 frigates." Sakura said in Amusement.

"They are going to be in for quite a surprise."

4 Hours later….

"All POS systems online." Sakura said. "Shields deploying." Soon after, a massive spherical shield surrounded the orbital structure. "Now all we need is to place the structural modules."

"Those can wait." Naruto said. "Get us in position to deploy the defense turrets"

"Oh right."

1 hour later….

"All the turrets are in place." Sakura announced, having placed 2 massive blaster turrets and 2 massive rail guns high above and below the POS, outside it's protective shields. The blasters were short range cannons, while the rail guns were able to hammer targets as far as 500km away. "Turrets online."

"Good. Our friends should be here soon." Naruto said. "We'll continue setting up the POS after we've dealt with our guests. I want you to monitor this little skirmish down to the last detail."

"Got it." Sakura said, now back in her body. "Now all we do is wait."

After an additional hour of waiting, the 2 expected frigates warped within 20km of the POS. immediately, the guns of the POS targeted them and opened fire. It was a short fight to say the least. After only a mere 3 volleys, both frigates were completely destroyed, leaving no survivors.

"That was faster than I expected." Naruto said in surprise. He honestly didn't expect the frigates, which were more in line with the destroyers in New Eden, to go down so easily. The Space tech from his home galaxy may very well be more powerful than he had anticipated . "Sakura did you get anything useful?"

"Yeah. Check your Omni tool. I've already sent you the data."

Upon hearing this, Naruto checked his Omni-tool. "Thanks. I'm going to check this out. I leave the installing of the POS arrays and modules to you. Call me if you run into any kind of trouble." Naruto said as he left the bridge.

24 hours had past since the little skirmish. Sakura had installed lunched the pods for the various arrays that would aid them in their stay in the milky way. A ship maintenance array to dock and repair any ships, a lab for Naruto's research, an assembly array that could be used to make anything from ships to ammo, a mineral refinery, and a storage facility. Now that all the arrays were deployed the entire set up looked more imposing. All the arrays floated a short distance away from the actual tower, all of them connected to the control tower via docking tubes that also provided the life support for the entire operation. (A/N will explain why I changed the pos mechanics a bit at the end of story)

Currently Naruto was in the control hub of the tower, carefully looking over the status of the entire set up. It was at this time Sakura entered.

"Sakura" Naruto began. "I see you didn't put the experimental comm online."

"No I couldn't. We've only tested that thing when it was connected to an actual station." Sakura started. "We are using a tiny POS now, when I tried to put the thing online it pushed the power grid of the tower nearly to it's limits, and don't get me started on the CPU."

At this Naruto sighed. "Leave it to our military to stick a half assed developed device on us. Dammit I knew I should have looked at that thing personally before we left home. Is there any way we can use it?" He asked.

"We MIGHT be able to barely get it online, but there is a risk." Sakura answered.

"I know I'm just gonna love this." Naruto deadpanned.

"We would have to put everything offline….the shield included." Sakura continued, causing Naruto to slap the palm of his hand onto his face. "Even then, I think it would be best if I gave the system my full attention just in case something happens."

"In other words, we would be leaving ourselves wide open." Naruto sighed. "Well, we've done stupider things and walked away scott free. We'll try it out when we've settled in. Right now we only have enough supplies to sustain the life support systems for a week."

"I take it you'll want to check out Omega then?" Sakura stated more than asked. "What'll we do for creds? We'll need at least 6 months worth of the stuff, not exactly cheap."

"Shepard arranged for Anderson to give us a small account." Naruto answered. "It's not enough for a 6 month supply, but what we get with it should be enough to last us until we make our own cash." Naruto finished as he entered the elevator with Sakura in tow.

"Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do to make money." Sakura whined, causing a smirk to form on Naruto's face.

"You know, we have just enough material to build a Venture mining frigate…." Naruto let his statement hang, knowing full well that Sakura HATED mining with a passion.

"What the fuck do we even need to mine for?" She asked in aggravation. "We have a few of those probes they use on the Normandy that get resources for us."

"Those probes are limited in number and use, and they can't mine roids. You already know this." Naruto said as the elevator stopped at their destination. He walked out, heading toward the docking tube for the ship maintenance bay. "You shouldn't worry too much about the mining. I don't see us having to do too much of it." Naruto said causing a bit of relief to show on Sakura's face. "Although I can't say for sure." Causing Sakura to look dejected again.

By now they had reached the docking tube for the ship maintenance bay. Naruto entered the pass code, causing the doors to open with an audible hiss. They made their way to the cargo ship and began their journey to Omega.

4 HOURS LATER…

Naruto and Sakura had finally made it to Omega. They carefully navigated the asteroid field that surrounded the massive station and docked. Naruto and Sakura left the ship and headed for the market area of the station, passing all manner of unsavory intervals and activities. One of the most glaring being a fight between an unarmed human and 3 Vorcha, the poor man never stood a chance. As they moved from store to store a Sakura intercepted a bit of info that sounded interesting.

"Naruto hold up."

"What is it?"

"I just intercepted an interesting transmission." Sakura answered. "It's about Cerberus."

Upon hearing this, Naruto's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He grabbed Sakura by the hand and yanked her into a nearby corner, away from the prying eyes and ears of the denizens of Omega. He looked around, making sure no one was around. "Let's hear it."

Sakura activated her omnitool, seconds later the recording was heard.

Cerberus operative: "Yes sir. We are on her trial."

Unknown: "Don't underestimate her, she's been trained by Aria, and it shows. She has the skill of an asari commando without the restraint."

"Cerberus operative: "We won't sir. We'll have her soon, we plan to engage her in the warehouse district, we believe she's heading to warehouse block D."

Unknown: "I'll send reinforcements. Do not fail this mission. She is key to securing Omega under Cerberus, something the illusive man has put on the top priority list."

Cerberus Operative: "Understood."

"That's it." Sakura said as she shut off her Omni-tool.

After hearing the transmission Naruto stood quietly in thought for a few moments. "So Sakura, ready for a little firefight?" He asked.

"I'm always ready. But why bother with this?" Sakura asked. "We are trying to keep a low profile from Cerberus. Messing with them at this point seems a bit reckless coming from you."

"You're right." Naruto admitted. "But chances are, Cerberus is already on our trail. Then there is the fact that if they take this place over, they'll be right at our back door. And to top it off, this operative seems to be high up aria's chain of command, helping her may earn us a few favors from Aria."

"Ahhh the old earning favors from crime lords angle again huh?" Sakura said in slight displeasure.

"Heh I always find it funny that giving your crazy ass personality you are against me getting on someone like Aria's good side." Naruto said. "Playing by the book will only get you so far, I wouldn't have gotten where I am today if I didn't break a few eggs."

"I'd like to note how many of those eggs ended up being rotten on the inside and almost killed both of us." Sakura deadpanned.

"So says the one who caused more ships to get blown from under me more times than I can count." Naruto shot back. "But enough banter, lets get going to the warehouse district." Naruto said walking off to the nearest transit station.

It took them just over an hour to get to the Warehouse district. Right away they could tell a full scale gun battle was on. Loud explosions and gunfire could be heard in the distance, and smoke could be seen drifting up from what one would assume to be the warehouse that was being attacked. Wasting no time, Naruto and Sakura moved quickly toward the sound of battle, noticing several bodies along the way and tell tale signs of explosions. It didn't take long to get to the warehouse, it was one of the smaller warehouses in the area, inconspicuous, out of the way, and unassuming, perfect for illegal activities. Naruto and Sakura hid in a dark area near the warehouse and assessed the situation. Currently, there were armed humans stationed outside the warehouse, dressed in an assortment of equipment, making them seem more like a terrorist group than Cerberus operatives.

"How are we going to do this?" Sakura asked. "We don't have anything other than our guns. No grenades, not biotics, no tech, nothing."

Naruto understood exactly where Sakura was coming from. Shepard can lead a squad of 3 into a base of hostiles and can take them down due to the diverse abilities that would be present across the squad. Simply having guns will not be enough for this task. "We'll have to be sneaky."

"What kind of plan is-" Sakura was interrupted by Naruto covering her mouth and pushing her further into their hiding spot, forcing her into a corner.

"Quiet" Naruto whispered forcefully.

Moments later, 2 operatives with full helmets came running to the area and aimed their lights down the alley, illuminating the entire alley way.

"Must have been hearing things." One of them commented.

"Come on, we better get back to the to the getaway vehicle the gunshots have died down, they may have the target soon." The other operative said, her voice clearly female.

Upon hearing this Naruto came up with an idea. "Sakura follow my lead." He whispered, dashing out of his hiding spot. Silently sneaking up on the two soldiers, Naruto and Sakura took them down. "Now hurry up and put on their armor." Naruto ordered.

Not long after, Naruto and Sakura under disguise went to the escape shuttle. After a few minutes they saw some operatives escorting an asari out of the warehouse and towards the shuttle. The asari was restrained with Omni-cuffs on both her hands and feet. They loaded her up into the shuttle along with the 4 men escorting her.

"Alright target secured. Let's get back to the ship." One of the escorts said as he banged on the shuttle wall.

"Understood." Naruto said as he started the shuttle and took off.

After they were airborne the escorting soldiers began to chatter. "This bitch put up a hell of a fight." One of them commented, causing the captive asari to struggle in her seat.

"She's quite the looker. Maybe we can have a little fun with her when we get on the ship." Another operative said suggestively.

"Heh would be nice. Finally getting a chance to put an asari in her place. I swear their stuck up attitudes piss me off."

All the while Naruto and Sakura were there listening in. Waiting for them to get enough distance to swap the shuttle.

Meanwhile back at the warehouse, the last of the Cerberus troops were planting false clues that would suggest that the blood pack, eclipse, and blue suns, the three top merc groups where responsible for the attack. It was during this time the bodies of the get away driver was found.

"Come in delta!" The commanding officer said over the radio.

Back in the shuttle, the soldiers were shaken out of their fantasies with their captive by the sudden outburst on the comms. "Delta here."

"Who is driving the shuttle?" The commander asked immediately causing Sakura to spring into action. Quickly dashing in the area the soldiers were in, she took out a pistol and shot 2 of them, killing them instantly. The two other men shot up, one attempted to cut Sakura with an Omni blade only for her to bend back, missing her completely. She fell to the ground and swept her attacker off his feet and bought her foot down on him with incredible force, shaking the entire shuttle, which made the last man stumble. Sakura took the opportunity to punch the would be attacker, again causing the shuttle to weave off course a bit.

"Hey does the word "restraint" mean anything to you?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Oh shut up."

"Hurry up and free the asari. We need to ditch this shuttle NOW."

"Got it." Sakura replied while turning her attention to the asari who was looking at her with suspicion. "It's alright." She began as she took off her helmet. "We're here to help." She finished as she used the fallen soldier's onmitool to free the captive.

The asari stood up, rubbing her wrists. "Who are you?" She asked in suspicion as she took out a towel she happened to have and tied it on her bleeding arm..

"Just two nut jobs that get a kick out of messing with-" Sakura began before being interrupted but the shuttle violently shaking.

"They've caught up with us!" Naruto shouted, as the shuttle was suddenly shaken again. "Dammit! They have us boxed in!" He said noting shuttles surrounding him. "Hold on tight! I'm going to try something!" He shouted as he made the shuttle turn suddenly, colliding with one of the enemy shuttles. The shuttle had taken considerable damage at this point, several warnings sounded from within the cockpit. "We're going to have to make a fast landing! Get ready to get the hell outta here as soon as the door opens!"

The shuttle quickly descended and landed harshly. The doors opened and the 3 ran out as fast as they could before Cerberus could get to them. "Where the hell are we?" Sakura asked.

"We're in the slums district not too far from afterlife." The asari responded, noting shuttles ahead of them.

"You should know this place, can you get to safety without being detected?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I know a few discreet routes to get to safety."

"Then go, we'll keep them occupied. Hopefully they'll be too caught up in battle to realized you're missing." Naruto said, eyeing the asari's makeshift bandage. "That towel, give it to me before you go. We can use that to lure them to us."

Without saying another word, the asari undid the towel she had on her arm and gave it to Naruto and turned into an alleyway and left them. "Well she could at least said thank you." Sakura commented.

"Not now Sakura." Naruto said as he finally slowed down to take in his surroundings. The area was a plaza that had only 2 ways to enter. There was a lot of cover that could be used with a small building near the center that was slightly elevated. Naruto threw the bloodied towel in the open for their pursuers to see and then they Both entered the small building, it being the perfect spot as it offered decent cover, and it gave full view of the two possible routes which the hostiles could enter.

As they hid, Sakura took out 2 grenades. "It's a good thing a got theses." She commented.

"Where the hell did you get-" Naruto just stopped. "Never mind forget it." He ended causing Sakura to chuckle. "Just be sure to use those wisely, they can tip the odds in our favor." Naruto said as he watched the entrances carefully. Not long after, six armed men entered the plaza from the direction they came from, while another 6 entered from the other.

"Did you see them?" One of the soldiers that was pursuing Naruto asked the other group that was acting to cut them off..

"No they didn't come by us."

"There were a few alley ways as we past, we have some of our men searching now." The pursuit squad captain said.

"That may not be necessary." Another soldier said as he picked up the bloodied towel Naruto left on the ground. "It's purple blood, and it's fresh. They're here somewhere."

Upon hearing this the captain opened up a comm. "Attention we've narrowed down their position to the nearby plaza all units converge on my position, we're not going to let her escape again."

At this Naruto smirked. "Suckers." He commented before Sakura threw a grenade at the group of soldiers, causing them to duck for cover. Unfortunately most of them were not able to get out of the way in time, seven of them were killed right off while the other 5 no doubt suffered injuries.

Naruto and Sakura wiped out of cover and opened fire, killing 2 who were covered from their line of fire. The last remaining 3 returned fire, causing Naruto and Sakura to duck back down. When they jumped back out of cover again they saw the soldiers were already trying to flank them. The managed to kill off another man trying to duck to another cover before they both started to open fire on the last two. The constant gunfire chipped away at the soldiers weak cover, allowing Naruto and Sakura to take them down.

"I think we bought more then enough time for our little friend to make her get away." Naruto said. "I think it's time we made ours."

"How? Their coming from both exits." Sakura said.

"Come on!" Naruto said as he ran out the building towards the center of the plaza. Stopping in front of a manhole cover. "Open this lid hurry."

Sakura quickly opened up the manhole and they quickly climbed down, making sure to put the lid back to it's original position.

Timeskip: one hour later….

Naruto and Sakura remerged in the market area, slightly battered from their ordeal but alive. "Whew nothing like a gunfight to stir up a little excitement." Sakura said.

"Come on lets get outta here." Naruto said.

"What you're not going to try to cash in on the favor you did for Aria?" Sakura asked.

"Not at the moment. I would much rather get our supplies back to the POS, that and Aria seems to be the type you don't want to pop up on right after something like this happens." Naruto chuckled at the last part as they made their way back to their cargo ship.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the ship docks. Just when they stepped out of the elevator, they found themselves surrounded by turians and Batarians, all with guns pointed at them, causing them to immediately raise their hands up in surrender. The Batarian in front of them, who appeared to be the leader spoke.

"Aria would like a word with you." He said.

There was only one word that ran through Naruto's mind. "FUCK!"

* * *

A/N for those of you who know about eve online, I want to point out that for the sake of practicality, the POS (Privately owned station) is not quite the same as what you would see in the game. The modules and arrays are MUCH closer to the tower and are all connected via tubes, said tubes also deliver power oxygen and water from the tower to all the other modules and arrays connected to the tower save fore the guns that have their own built in power.

One note about the ships off ME and eve online. Their sizes are VASTLY different from each other. As shown in this chapter, a frig in ME is about the size of a destroyer in Eve online, while a frig in eve is a bit bigger than a fighter these sizes are just guess work on my part but I believe they are accurate for the most part. It kinda stays like this to a point but more details on this will be explained later on in the story.

Again, I'd like to say sorry for the long updates, but I'm trying to put a fair deal of thought in every chapter. This is not simply Naruto who tags along with Shepard on his mission to save the galaxy, Naruto will be on his own adventure and THAT is something I'm building from the ground up for the most part, and add in the fact that due to work, my drive to write is shoot to hell, It's not something I can churn out in a week or two, as much as I would love toL. but rest assured, this is anything BUT abandoned, I'm just updating very slowly, but reviews (in particular helpful ones that can help me improve) would motivate me to get my ass in gear . so until next time, happy reading.


	8. Chapter 8

SUP GUYS?! Ready for an action packed chapter?! Huh? Are ya?….too bad lol not much action here. It's all story development so sorry maybe next chapter?

Currently, Naruto and Sakura were sitting at a medium sized Table in a dimly lit room with two guards posted at the door, the walls were a dark gray that had several unnatural stains in various places and the faint smell of death lingered in the air. It was obvious that this was an interrogation room. It was a classic interrogation tactic the less lawful individuals use. Leave the ones being interrogated in a room that clearly showed that the interrogating process will be brutal, a psychological trick that would make all but hardened soldiers buckle. After nearly an hour of waiting, the door opened, with the ear shattering music of afterlife blasting in the room. Aria walked in followed by the asari they rescued. Upon entering, the door closed back, cutting off all the wild techno music from afterlife.

The defacto ruler of Omega sat across the table from the duo, with her agent standing at ease on her right. She had a barely noticeable look of displeasure on her face. This was why Naruto didn't want to bother with her right away. He could tell that she was pissed, she was simply doing a very good job at covering it up for the most part. The silence in the room was ear bursting, so it shouldn't come as a surprised as to what happened next…..

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Sakura blurted out. "Are we going to sit here and stare at each other's faces or are we going to get to the freaking point of this little "meeting"?" She finished as she raised her restrained hands and made little air quotes.

At this Naruto let out a slight growl of annoyance.

"It's hard to tell if you're very brave, or very stupid." Aria said. Slouching back into her chair a little bit. "I'm in a bit of a bind. One of my largest stores of goods gets hit, my top agent almost gets kidnapped, and is saved." She paused. "By two random passersby's who happen to know how to handle a gun, and also happen to know about the attack."

At this Naruto and Sakura said nothing.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Aria asked. "The blue suns? Eclipse?"

"We don't really work for anyone per se." Naruto began. "But if we did have an affiliation, it would be with Commander Shepard."

"Shepard?" Aria asked. "Then were is he? His ship hasn't docked to omega for some time."

"We went or separate ways to better assist him on his war against the collectors." Naruto answered.

"And how does being in omega help?"

"It's not like we're living here. We are just stopping by for supplies."

"Yet you went out of your way to "save" my operative." Aria said. "Many have tried similar tactics just to worm their way into my little organization to take it down. Undercover law enforcement, blue suns, Eclipse, and many others I don't care to mention." She said as she frowned. "So in light of this, why shouldn't I just kill you here and now? This was clearly an attack from a join op of the blue suns, eclipse and blood pack."

"That is where you are wrong." Naruto said. "Those merc groups had nothing to do with that attack."

At this, the agent, who was silent up to this point spoke up. "It's just as I told you. Regardless of what was found in the aftermath, some things don't add up." She said to Aria.

"You keep quiet." Aria ordered. "When you're in this line of work it's best to be somewhat paranoid." She finished as she turned back to Naruto. "Well then, if it wasn't the blue suns or the other merc groups, who was it?"

"Cerberus." Naruto answered simply.

"That would make the most sense given what I saw." The agent interjected only for Aria to give her a glare. "You can glare all you want I'm calling it like I see it." The little show of disrespect took Naruto a little bit off guard but he didn't show it.

"Do you have proof of what you claim?" Aria asked.

"Besides the fact that every single operative that attacked was human and far too coordinated for 3 groups who were too uncoordinated to take down a single turian hold up in a building?" Naruto asked, referring to the arch-angel incident. "Sakura let her hear the transmission you intercepted."

At this Sakura simply broke her restricts, immediately causing the guards to point their guns are her. Upon seeing this she frowned. "Seriously, the only thing those toys will do is piss me off." She deadpanned. "Believe me, if I really wanted to, I could kill you before you even if you riddle me with bullets."

Aria raised her hand at the guards, signaling them to stand down. Sakura then activated her Omni-tool and played the transmission. Upon hearing it aria was quite for a few moment before speaking.

"In light of everything I've heard, have no choice but to agree that Cerberus was trying to get its teeth into omega. And the fact that they seem to know about Liselle here tells me that my ship is not as rodent free as I would like."

"Then does that mean we get to leave?" Naruto asked.

"Not just yet." Aria said with a slight look of distrust. "Cerberus is known for its top of the line tech. they would have, without a doubt had this transmission heavily encrypted. The tech we have here in omega isn't slouching either but it slipped past our net, yet you were able to catch it. I believe you know where I'm going with this."

'Ahh fuck' Naruto thought to himself. 'I really don't want to be broadcasting Sakura's nature anymore than needed.' "I suppose if I told you I couldn't answer that I would end up with a bullet in my head yeah?"

"Smart man." Aria said. "I like that."

"Sakura how safe is this room?" Naruto asked, confusing everyone.

At this everyone noted how Sakura's eyes changed from green to blue momentarily before returning to green. Sakura walked to a nearby vent and took out the grate. Inspecting it carefully, she tore off the upper bar, showing that it was hollow. She them ripped open the bar itself revealing an extremely small device and placed it on the table. At this, aria looked pissed. She turned Liselle as she destroyed the device with a small show of biotics. "Take this and get it analyzed. I have a good idea who put this here." She ordered.

Liselle nodded and took the device. As she was leaving aria's voice called out. "And kill the ass that let that bug slip by." She then looked at her guards " And you two get out of here. You're no longer needed." After everyone left, Aria returned her attention back to Naruto.

"Sending your guards away when you clearly see one of your captives waltzing about the room?" Naruto asked. "Rather careless."

At this aria smirked. With one hand, she created a powerful singularity on top of Sakura, causing her to float harmlessly in the room, much to her dismay. "I didn't get where I am today by being weak." She began. "You two may think you're hotshots, all powerful. But I've been in this game for centuries." Now her smirk turned into a frown. "I can end you both before you get anywhere near me." She continued in a deadly tone. "Now. How are you able to break Cerberus comms?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, who was haplessly flailing around in the air before taking a deep breath. "Simply put, Sakura over there is an A.I." Naruto started. "She was the one who intercepted the transmission."

Upon hearing this aria raised a single brow. "That's and A.I?" She asked, not really buying into it. "Okay I'll play your little game. Such an advanced A.I wouldn't be floating around with some unknown like you. They are, for good reason, illegal. So once again, this implies that you are tied to an undesirable organization, perhaps Cerberus themselves.

"If you get technical, since I'm helping Shepard, by extension, I would be tied to Cerberus…..for now." Naruto said. However, I never even knew of their existence until recently."

"Bullshit. Every knows about Cerberus." Aria said, a small amount of anger in her voice. "It's obvious that you thin I'm a fool. I will get the information out of you. One way, or another."

At this Naruto sighed. "Fine you want the whole truth?" Naruto asked. "Then I'll tell you." He then told her of his origins from the galaxy known as New Eden.

After Naruto finished his explanation, Aria sat there for a few moments with an expressionless look before she began to laugh. "Well then, can you prove to me what you say is true?" She asked.

"You needn't look any further than Sakura." Naruto began. "Her ability to hack isn't from the shear level of her tech, but from the fact that she is completely foreign." Naruto paused. "Nearly all tech in this galaxy use a sort of universal coding as the basis for its programming, as such most tech here has encryptions that have that core programming in mind, after all it's what everyone uses. Sakura's coding is completely different, then she has full knowledge of this galaxies coding. This added to the fact that she constantly finds ways to improve allows her to slip past almost any security without being detected unless she does something really stupid. I'm sure that if you wanted to keep information secret, one of the most basic steps you would take would be to use security that is based on coding that is complexly different." Again Aria sat silent in contemplation.

"Give me physical proof." she ordered.

"I have no way of proving what I say on me." Naruto said.

This cause Aria to stand up and begin powering up her biotics, giving her a purple aura. "Then there is nothing more to discuss." She said in finality.

"Hold on!" Sakura yelled. "I'm your proof."

This caused Aria's biotic field to die down before walking to Sakura, who was still floating around helplessly. "Well?"

"The nano tech that makes me up is way ahead of anything this galaxy has to offer. If you cut off a limb you'll see something that isn't possible with tech you're familiar with." Sakura said

Without another word, Sakura found one of her arms missing. "Well now, at least you're not a bitch." Sakura commented. "Most criminal lords would gun for the leg….so annoying." She said in amusement as Clear fluid slowly poured out where her arm used to be. Slowly, but surely a new arm reformed while Sakura's bust grew a little smaller. "Taa-daaaa" She drawled.

Aria didn't show it, but this made a believer out of her. While nano tech was there, the very concept of what Sakura did was far beyond tech she knew about. She looked at the arm that she cut off, floating around her singularity along with its owner. It didn't take long before it was in reach of Sakura, who quickly grabbed it before it floated out of her reach again. Aria watched another feat of nano tech, Sakura absorbed her severed arm back into herself. Aria dissipated her singularity, causing Sakura to fall to the ground. She walked behind Naruto and released him from his cuffs before sitting back down. "Alright. I believe your story." She said. "I have a few more questions for you, nothing big, just out of curiosity."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Why save Liselle? I doubt you would help out of the goodness of your hearts."

"Very true." Naruto began. "There are two reasons we saved our agent. She was key in Cerberus' plan to get this station. Cerberus is rather interested in us, if they got managed to get hold of Omega they would effectively be breathing down my neck." Naruto said noticing a slight look of confusion on Aria's face. "I set up a base of operations a few systems out. Something I'm sure Cerberus will realize soon. I really didn't think it would be very good to let them squat so close to home you know?" Naruto said.

"And the other reason?" The leader of omega asked.

"To get in your good graces." Naruto answered simply. "To be more exact I was hoping you would be grateful and offer up a supply of water and oxygen for a year." Naruto admitted.

"Those things are easy enough to get. You'll have your supplies." Aria said. "I'll even throw in a little something extra."

"Oh?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'll offer you jobs from time to time."

"What kind of jobs?" Naruto asked in suspicion.

"Judging by your reaction I'd say you're a boy scout like Shepard." Aria said in amusement.

"I'm willing to break a few eggs, but I draw the line at murder and smuggling." Naruto clarified.

"That's good. I wasn't planning on letting you do any of those things anyway." Aria said. "Simply put, I'll want you handle a few odd jobs. The first one being, the total scrubbing of my assets for bugs."

"Ahhhh."

"Your little friend seems to be very good at finding them. In my line of work, I'm sure you'll understand why I value my privacy."

"I can understand." Naruto admitted. "Consider it a deal. Sakura and I need to return to our base to finish the last bit of work. When we're done, I'll send Sakura over to start her sweeps."

At this Aria smiled. "Good, then I'll be going. There is still the mess that needs to be sorted out thanks to Cerberus." The asari said as she stated to leave.

"Wait a minute." Naruto called out, causing Aria to turn her attention to him. "I'm just really curious. Is your agent really that vital to your operations that her capture would hinder you enough for the likes of Cerberus to pressure you?" He asked.

After a long pause, Aria turned her attention back to the exit. "True, Liselle is my top agent, however my operations are not that reliant on her. Such a thing would be stupid." Aria explained as she continued to leave. "But I would tear entire stations apart for her for one simple reason, she is my daughter." She finished as she left.

"Wow I totally didn't pin her for being the motherly type." Sakura chuckled.

"Stranger things exist I guess." Naruto said as he got up. "Let's get outta here."

TIMESKIP: 2 DAYS LATER….

Aria had been true to her word. She provided a great deal of supplies that would be vital to the running of the POS. They still needed food and other necessities, but Aria's jobs will take care of those problems. Naruto was currently in his study reviewing information on biotics. He had a few ideas he was itching to try, but those would have to wait. He sighed in mild disappointment at the fact, it's been a long time since he had been in a situation like this; no means to even start projects. He'll need eezo and other materials, things that don't come cheap. Aria's little jobs won't be enough to support his projects. He still has time, he would have to momentarily but the issue of funs on the back burner.

"Sakura." He called.

"What is it?" She voiced over the comms.

"I think it's high time we got in contact with the federation." He started. "I've found something interesting and it would be good if they looked into it."

"Oh you mean-?"

"Yeah."

"I'll start making preparations."

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Everything is set Naruto." Sakura voiced over the comms.

"Good. Keep an eye on things." Naruto said as he activated the Inter-galactic comm.

The huge holographic monitor came to life. For the next 10 minutes, the display was blank, until Admiral Tsunade appeared on the screen. Immediately Naruto saluted. "Admiral, Captain Naruto Uzumaki reporting for duty."

"At ease Naruto." Tsunade said, causing Naruto to take on a more relaxed pose. "I'm glad to see the experimental comm is working."

"It's not without its issues." Naruto said in annoyance.

"Something I'm sure you can rectify in due time." The admiral paused. "What do you have to report?"

"The situation is here is shaky due to this impending reaper invasion." Naruto began. "What's sad is that no one is really taking it seriously. If the reapers have their way all advanced life in this galaxy will be wiped out. Only this commander Shepard and his crew understand the gravity of the situation since he actually spoke to one."

"So there is a disaster barreling down their faces and they won't take action?" The admiral asked.

"Not without proof." Naruto answered. "The leaders of the races of this galaxy won't even spear a little bit of time to properly investigate the matter." Naruto said as he started uploading information into the console. "It will take some time, but I'm sending you and more detailed info on the alien races, tech, and culture, and what little info that is known on the reapers you'll find it to be rather interesting.

Tsunade nodded in approval. "I'll review it as soon as it's received."

"Did you confront the top brass about what's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"I did. But their on the fence with this." she began. "Generally they want to offer help, however this isn't a matter that really concerns us. If we help our forces will be weakened, something the Caldari and Amarr would quickly take notice in."

"What about the Minmatar?"

"They are on the same boat."

"I'll admit there are possible risks, but we can't overlook the advantages of helping our home galaxy out." Naruto argued. "This galaxy has all sorts of unheard of theories and tech. We can learn a great deal from each other. Then there is the possibility of trade, which can put Gallante economic dominance to even greater heights."

"That was mentioned, but the fact still remains. We can't spear extra ships and soldiers for that war when we know for certain our enemies will see us as weak and attack." Tsunade reaffirmed. "However, we are considering bringing this to the attention to the Caldari and Amarr themselves. If they are willing to help as well, then we'll all be fairly equal in terms of strength while this war goes on.

At this Naruto took on a thinking pose. "Hmmmm that will work."

"You seem rather sure of yourself." Tsunade said. "There hasn't be an alliance with the four major nations since Sansha's little uprising. "What makes you so sure they'll be willing to join?"

"For one, the info you'll receive will motivate them to help. However, more than anything, pride and fear will make them join the fight. Their technological superiority and mass numbers which has keep us at a stalemate for hundreds of years could be broken if they feel that we would be regarded as heroes of sort in this galaxy and we receive help from here as a show of gratitude "

"True." Tsunade said thoughtfully. "At any rate, it will take time to get the Caldari and Amarr to meet with us. In the mean time curry favor where ever you can, build relationships, and continue gathering Intel."

"Understood."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to know what happened during my absence." Naruto answered.

"Nothing much to be honest. Your little corporation has been doing well and has garnered quite a rep for taking on the dangers of wormhole space." Tsunade said. "Their findings have helped the federation greatly, but they want their boss back."

"I see. That's good to hear. I knew leaving Hinata and Sai in charge would have good results."

"As for New Eden as a whole, the only real change would be CONCORD's lifting of the planetary restrictions on capsuleers. Meaning if you were to return, you would be able to build your own facilities to exploit resources on planets. Because of this, advances in ground weaponry have been made. Your corporation has taken full advantage of this."

At this Naruto got a little bit irked. "Sure could use more guns and resources about now." He said dejectedly.

At this Tsunade chuckled. "I figured as much. I sent a few blueprints for our new gear. You'll be able to make something even with your current equipment."

"I appreciate it." Naruto said.

"I hope you aren't stirring too much trouble over there."

"Me?" Naruto asked jokingly. "Why I've only meddled in a borderline terrorist organization's affairs once so far and got interrogated by one of this galaxy's top crime lords." He laughed.

At this Tsunade sighed. "You know what? I'm not even going to bother asking for details. You have your orders, I'll be making contact when we have anything new to report. Tsunade out." She finished cutting off communications.

"Well that was fun." Naruto commented. "Sakura, get everything up and running again. And while you're at it, activate the assembly array and begin assembling the Venture class frigate."

"Alright." Sakura drawled.

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"I expect the frigate to be assembled PROERLY." Naruto said, knowing Sakura would fiddle with things to make the mining ship inoperable. Sakura didn't reply, but he could imagine her getting pissed.

Timeskip: 2 days later…

For the past 2 days, Naruto and Sakura had been staying at Omega, making good on their agreement with Aria. Naruto was having Sakura scan every nock and cranny of Aria's operations, so far with an alarming number bugs, something at infuriated Aria to no end. She said the bugs were the work of the shadow broker, the galaxy's top information broker. Aria, being a major player in the galaxy's underworld dealings is a prime target for any information broker looking to make serious credits. The broker had very clever ways of bugging Aria's operations, some of aria's own men were spying for the broker and they didn't even know. Naruto was seeing an opportunity in the making. He was fully capable of making a scanner that can pick up these devices, something he was sure Aria would be willing to buy, further bolstering his account. Currently, Naruto and Sakura were working in one of Aria's warehouses that held the supplies for the afterlife club. Their work was interrupted by a familiar face.

"Uzumaki." The voice called, getting Naruto's attention.

Turning around to the sound of the voice, Naruto's eyes met Liselle , Aria's daughter. "Well look who it is." He commented. "Here to keep an eye on us?" He asked.

"Hardly" The asari said, walking towards him. "I never got the chance to thank you properly for saving me."

"Heh go figure. You being the daughter of Aria, I didn't think you would be very incline to thank anyone." Naruto said, causing Liselle to frown. 'Oooh yeah, she's Aria's daughter alright.' The thought, seeing her look almost exactly like aria when she had that look on her face.

"When someone does right by me, I always make sure they are compensated." She said. "While mother already compensated you, I fell that I still have to offer something personally." She finished as he activated her Omni-tool. "There, I sent passes to the VIP section of afterlife to you. Feel free to unwind after stressful mission runs."

"Thanks, we'll be sure to." Naruto thanked.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm up to my ass in work. So I'll be on my way." Liselle said as she left.

Sakura opened her Omni-tool and looked at the pass. "Well, I doubt I'd have much interest in this. But I suppose it's the thought that counts." She commented. "Hmm, kinda funny she gave me one. I was expecting something like 'Sakura's an A.I she doesn't need this.'"

"It's most likely honor more than anything. Both her and Aria seem to have some basic sense of it." Naruto explained.

"At any rate you have a pass to the VIP area of afterlife. Why don't you go there and kick back a bit?" Sakura suggested. "You haven't really taken a break since waking up in this galaxy. I'll finish up here and head back to our little apartment."

Naruto thought about it for a few moments before agreeing. "Alright then. I'm off. Be sure to behave yourself." He said as he left.

"Yeah yeah."

It didn't take Naruto long to find the VIP section. He walked up to the door and was immediately stopped by a turian guard. "Let me see your pass." He said. Naruto complied, opening his Omni-tool to show his pass. "Alright, you're free to go. Enjoy yourself but keep out of trouble."

Naruto entered the club, music blasting loudly while all sorts of alien races danced to their hearts content, including paid asari dancers, who danced on poles high atop a structure in the center of the club. Upon entering, Naruto noticed an asari being harassed by a turian.

"I said I'm not interested!" The asari said.

"Come on babe, stop playing hard to get."

At this point Naruto intervened. "Hey how about leaving her be?" Naruto asked.

"And who are you? The turian asked. "I saw her first."

"She clearly has no interest in you." Naruto began. "It's really making you look bad." Naruto paused, seeing his words where getting to the turian's head. "Besides, look around. There's plenty of game for a guy to hunt." Naruto chuckled, causing the turian to chuckle in return.

"I suppose you're right." He said as he turned back to the asari. "If you ever get bored, look me up babe." he said coolly then left.

"Thank you." The asari said. The guy was so thick headed.

"It's not problem." Naruto said, making his way to the bar but bumped into a batarian, causing him to stumble back.

"Damn human!" He sneered.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said.

"Empty your pockets!" The batarian demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me!. You humans are all thieves!" He accused. "Empty your pockets so I can see what you took from me!"

"Look I'm not about to entertain your demand." Naruto said in mild annoyance as he started to walk off.

"Don't you turn your back to me!" The batarian demanded, grabbing Naruto by his shoulder and violently spinning him around. "Do as I say or I'll make you regret it." He threatened.

Naruto stood there with his arms folded in mild amusement. "Try it." He dared.

The batarian lunged at him with his fist pulled back, intending to punch the blonde with all his might. Naruto simply side stepped and grabbed the batarian by the arm and threw him to the ground. By this time, a Turian guard had appeared. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"This human stole from me!" The batarian accused.

"I didn't. We just bumped into each other and then he immediately accused me of stealing because I'm human." Naruto defended.

"Then why won't you empty your pockets to prove it?"

"You're a moron. As if I would do something so stupid in Omega." Naruto countered as he looked at one of the batarian' pockets. "Hey what's that?" Naruto pointed at a locket dangling from the batarian's pocket. "That's my locket!" Naruto said in outrage.

"What?" The batarian said in confusion.

"That is my locket! It's the only thing I have to remember my family and friends! Return it now!" At this, the turian took the locket and looked at it.

"Can you prove it's yours?" He asked.

"Just press the button on the side." Naruto said.

The turian did as told and immediately a hologram of Naruto and his mother and father popped up. "Well now this is interesting. You accuse this human of stealing but you stole from him?" The turian asked as he shoved his rifle at the batarian, causing him to fall to the ground. "Here's your locket back." He said handing it to the blonde. "And you!" He said turning his attention back to the batarian. "You know the rules. Your time here is done." He finished as pulled him to his feet and dragged him out the club.

"I didn't do anything! That human! He must have planted it on me!" The alien protested. As they left, Naruto smirked as he pocketed his locket. 'Serves you right bastard.' He thought as he resumed his march to the bar, only for him to be interrupted again. This time by an asari.

"Hello there." The asari called.

"Me?" Naruto asked causing the asari to lightly laugh.

"Yes, you. I like the way you handled that batarian. Real clever and classy."

"Oh you saw that huh?" Naruto asked. "I tend to avoid up front confrontation if I can. More often than not, a little finesse and quick thinking can solve most problems."

"Hmmm so true." The asari said. "My name is Morinth, why won't you sit with me?" She offered.

"Why me?" Naruto asked jokingly. "I'm the most boring guy here." He said following her to her table.

"On the contrary." Morinth began. "You are the most interesting individual in this entire club." Taking a seat.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You are not like most people here on Omega. You are clearly a soldier of some sort, yet you give off a sense of refinement that is out of place around here. Then there's your hair color. It's very rare among humans in this day and age."

"You are rather observant. Are you some sort of solider or something yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not." Morinth said. "But I do know how to handle myself in a fight, I'm not a soldier. I am an asari, I can live for over a thousand years, after a while many of us gain an eye for observation."

"It makes sense I suppose." Naruto began. "But honestly, I doubt a resident of Omega, even an asari would find me interesting. Yes I'm a soldier, but I'm also a scientist and engineer with a liking for stuff like art." Naruto said, immediately noticing a certain gleam in Morinth's eye.

"Art you say?" She asked. "What kind?"

At this, Naruto opened his Omni-tool and showed Morinth several works of art by artists from his home galaxy. Something that caused her to look at the images in wonder. "I never have seen anything like these." She said in amazement.

Naruto opened up a file with different paintings and sculptures that were not finished. "And these, are works I started." Naruto said.

"These look impressive. The painting looks beautiful." She said. "I don't think I've ever seen a painting of a station with a nebula in the back ground and the ships! They look so different. They make the painting come alive. You must have quite the imagination to think up such scenery." Morinth commented, obviously not knowing that the painting was in fact based from a place in another galaxy.

"You seem rather interested in art." Naruto commented.

"Yes it's one of my passions. I have a modest collection at my apartment." Morinth said. "You should come and see it."

"I get the feeling you have other motives than showing me art." Naruto said, causing Morinth to stand up and walk up to him.

"Perhaps." She stated. "I do want you to see it, but I also want to get _you." _She said suggestively, sitting on Naruto's lap. "I'm so bored of these brutes around here." She continued as she ran a cupped hand on Naruto's cheek. "Have you ever been with an asari before?" She asked.

"Can't say I have." He answered. "But I am curious I admit."

"Come. I'll give you an experience to _die_ for." Morinth said getting up and leading Naruto to her apartment.

Upon arriving, Naruto immediately took notice of Morinth's collection of art. Naruto was impressed by what he saw. Morinth gave in depth info on each work. It was at this time Naruto realized that Morinth truly loved art. She spoke with passion in each work. When they were done, they sat on the couch, with Morinth sitting on Naruto's lap.

"I believe it's time to get to the other reason we're here." She said as she held the sides of Naruto's face in her hands. Their lips drew closer and closer until finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He connected, causing Morinth to moan lightly and wrap her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes momentarily and opened them back, revealing jet black eyes. At this time, Naruto felt overwhelming pleasure flood his body. He could barely contain himself. But suddenly, he felt something wrong, something very wrong. At first there was pleasure and an overpowering feeling of joy, but it all suddenly stopped. He watched as Morinth continued to kiss him, but he could no longer move. Morinth pulled away, looking deep into his eyes. "You're still in there?" She asked. "I knew you were different. No one as ever managed to stay alive this long with me." She finished smiling seductively as she gave Naruto short, but deep kiss. "I'm going to get as much mileage as I can out of you." She said, skillfully removing Naruto's shirt and her own, revealing perfectly round breasts. "It's never been so intense!" She exclaimed as she rested Naruto's body down on the couch before kissing him again, this time pressing her body hard onto his, Wanting as much contact as possible.

This went on for another 10 minutes before Naruto's breath became Erratic. His body convulsed violently under Morinth's before his life was extinguished. Seeing Naruto was now dead, Morinth sat up, still saddling his waist. She smirked as she examined his face, bringing her face close to his, she spoke. "I don't think I'll ever get a high like that again. I actually feel bad for not saving some of you for later." She finished as she got up and made her way to the shower.

MEANWHILE AT THE POS….

Deep in the structure, several large pods full with clear fluid were lined off against the wall. One of the pods opened, releasing a moderate amount of liquid as a body fell out. The person coughed up a lung full of fluid before slowly getting up. This person was none other than Naruto, who looked around, utterly confused, and completely naked. "What….the….fuck?"

A/N: I'm betting the ending has some people starching their heads hoping you guys like this. This chapter wasn't very exciting but it's needed for story development:/

On another note: I made a small change in the previous chapter. I said that a frigate in ME was about as big as a cruiser in EVE. This turns out to be false. The devs of ME didn't give very detailed info as for as the size of their ships go with their dreads being the only ship they provided info on. But someone pointed out that the Normandy (Frigate) is in fact 200 meters or so, which puts it in line with a destroyer in eve (smaller than an eve cruiser but still bigger than their frigates). I don't know who it that pointed this out, but I think you for telling me. Sadly, I deleted your review because you said something that could take away some of the surprise in the later chapters. Don't take it personally, I'm just really picky that way:P

Until next time, happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

In case you guys don't know, I don't own naruto ME or EVE online...seriously what's the point of me saying this:/

* * *

Naruto staggered out of the clone vat bay, the process of waking up in a new clone had a tendency of feeling as if your head was splitting open at first. Naruto held his head as a small groan left his lips. He entered the elevator and started to ride up to the living area. After pushing the button, he sat down on the floor, the effects of waking up starting to wane. 'What the hell happened?' He thought to himself, raking his brain, trying to remember the details of what happened. 'Nothing I read about the asari said anything about this. That asari, she must be different somehow.' After finishing this train of thought, the elevator came to a stop. He got back up and made his way to his room and got dressed. By the time he was done, all effects from his clone jump had past and he quickly made his way to the comm room. He sat down and called Sakura. "Sakura come in."

"What's up? Enjoying yourself?" She replied.

"I need you to pick me up."

"From where?"

"The PoS…." Naruto answered.

"The pos?" Sakura asked. "How the- ooooooh." She said knowingly. "I'm on my way."

TIMESKIP: 2 HOURS…..

Sakura had finally made it back to the PoS, as expected, she asked how Naruto got himself killed. By the time Naruto finished retelling the tale Sakura stood there, Naruto knowing full well she was just thinking up some smart-ass remark….sure enough, it came.

"Sooooo you tried to get some with an alien but she turned out to be a walking STDs on steroids? " She asked.

"That's a pretty tactless of putting it but yes." Naruto answered. "I was curious about their melding process, and technically, the STD reference doesn't count, we didn't get beyond kissing." Naruto deadpanned.

"So what? We gonna confront her?"

"Hell yeah. I can't very well leave my other body there. It's pretty obvious that it's out of the ordinary with me being a capsuleer and all." Naruto said. "One good autopsy and this galaxy can have tech I would rather hand out if I got something in return if you know what I mean." Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "Besides, I also have plans for that asari." Naruto said with a gleam in his eye.

They returned to Omega, and the duo quickly made their way back to Morinth's apartment. Sakura came up with a decent plan to deal with the asari.

Currently, Morinth was inspecting the body of her latest victim. Her heart fluttered at the ecstasy she felt when melding with Naruto. In the 300 odd years of melding, she never felt anything so intense. She lamented at the fact that she may never get such a feeling again. Taking a closer look at Naruto, she noticed strange ports on the back of his head. She was about to inspect them when a chime interrupted her. "H-Hello?" An unfamiliar female voice called out from outside her apartment. When the chime sounded off again, Morinth walked to the door inter-comm. "What is it?" She asked as she activated the video feed on the door so she can see who it was. To her surprise, it was a human girl. One with an unusual pink hair color.

"H-Hello?" The girl asked with uncertainty. "I-I'm selling small sculptures I-I made. I was wondering if you'd be willing to buy."

Upon hearing this, Morinth became a bit excited. "Oh? Can you show me?" She asked. The girl pulled out a small sculpture of a beautiful woman in elegant robes and held it toward the camera. "That is rather impressive." Morinth commented. "How much are you selling it for?"

"U-um 50 creds?" The girl said/asked hopefully.

At this, Morinth got off the inter-comm and walked to the door. This was an opportunity she couldn't miss. She had yet another artist right at her doorstep. 'I'm going to take my time with this one.' She thought to herself. 'Such a sad out of place human will go unmissed here in omega.'

Sakura was standing outside with Naruto hidden from view. The plan was simple, appeal to Morinth's love of art. Sakura had played the role of a young, shy, down on her luck artist perfectly. The door opened, revealing Morinth with a kind smile on her face. Said smile didn't last long, as soon as the doors opened, Sakura rushed in and punched Morinth, knocking the wind out of her. The last thing Morinth saw was Naruto walking out of his hiding spot before her world went black.

"What are we going to do about her?" Sakura asked.

"We're taking her back to the POS."

"WHAT?!"

"Save it." Naruto ordered. "Load her up into the container along with my body and get it to the ship before she comes to."

Sakura did as ordered, protesting while she did so. They soon found themselves back on their ship heading back to the PoS. "I don't like this." Sakura said. "Why the hell would you want her? She's a fucking killer! You don't exactly have an unlimited amount of clones to jump into you know."

"Your concerns are well placed." Naruto began. "But I ultimately need an asari for my research. I get the feeling that Morinth will be the very best candidate."

"Then where are we going to keep her?"

"We'll be keeping her on the living level of the research module." Naruto answered. "I want you to limit her movement in that module. She'll be free to move the room she'll be confined in, the bathroom, and the kitchen. Nowhere else."

At this Sakura sighed. "Fine. But I'm keeping my eye on her at all times."

"I'm counting on it."

Time skip: sometime later….

Naruto was now sitting across from Morinth in the kitchen of the research module. The asari had yet to wake up, understandable. He felt first hand how much power Sakura could put into her punches, and he was sure she put a little bit more oomph into it out of anger towards Morinth for killing his pervious body. Not long afterwards Morinth let out a light moan, she slowly came to, eyes fluttering before shooting open. She looked around franticly, not even noticing Naruto right in front of her. She tried moving her hands only to find them bound by Omni-cuffs.

"I see you finally woke up." Naruto said, his voice causing Morinth to snap her attention to him with a clear look of shock. "Ahh the look on your face is priceless." Naruto continued in amusement. "One would think you seen a ghost."

"H-how? I watched you die!"

At this Naruto laughed. "I am immortal my dear." Naruto began. "You can kill me, but I will simply wake up in a new body. It is I technology foreign to these parts." Naruto explained, purposely making it sound as though he has an infinite amount of bodies.

'Immortal? There is no such thing.' Morinth thought.

"On to business." Naruto began as he released Morinth's Omni-cuffs.

Upon being freed, Morinth immediately used her biotics, pinned Naruto to a wall, and began to walk up to him. 'This is a grand opportunity.' She thought. 'I can meld with him again. That pleasure, that ecstasy! I will get to feel it again! This time I'm going to savor It.' She finished her thought with a smirk. She was right up to Naruto at this point, who was perfectly calm, and was about to touch him when he spoke.

"That wouldn't be advised." He said causing her to stop. "You see my assistant Sakura is watching very carefully. If you try anything, she'll vent the entire structure, killing us both." He said shocking the asari. "Well I would just wake back up in a new body, but you won't have that luxury." Naruto could see several emotions run though the asari's face. Surprise, anger, disappointment, curiosity and then finally something he couldn't place. The final look Morinth gave him was akin to a predator stalking its prey. Morinth released Naruto from the wall and sat back down in her original seat.

"I am assuming you bought me here for something." She said calmly.

By this time, Naruto had returned to his seat as well. "Yes. As I already told you, I am a scientist, and I find the area of biotics to be highly intriguing." He started. "As such I need a compliant subject to study. And since you oh so kindly gave me such an…unusual death." He said with a biting tone. "I've decided to make you the subject of my research."

"There are many studies about biotics. You don't need a research subject." Morinth said.

"Ahhh but I do. You would be surprised how different findings in research can very from person to person." Naruto said. "One can seemingly know everything about a subject, but someone else studying via different methods can make a discovery that can turn everything that is known upside down. Because of this, I've taken a liking doing my own research."

"And what will happen when you are done with me?"

"You'll be free to go." Naruto said simply, causing Morinth look at him with suspicion.

"Then when do we start?" Morinth asked.

"Right now. I have a few questions to ask you before we begin my research in earnest."

"Very well."

"What kind of asari are you?" He asked.

"I'm just a normal-"

"Morinth, do you really think you can tell such a blatant lie to my face?" Naruto interrupted. "Clearly you are not normal. If asari did what you did during melding, they would not be the most sexually sought after race in the galaxy."

After several moments of silence, Morinth finally gave in and told Naruto what she really was. It wasn't something she did lightly. The less people that knew about her the better. However, nothing in her 400+ years of life could have prepared her for the situation she was in. She was dealing with a human that could possibly be immortal. This entire ordeal was a first for her, she would have to play along for now. But the first opportunity she got, she was going to make a break or it. "I trust you won't be operating on me in any way?" She asked.

"Of course not. Most of what I have planed involes scanning your Physiology ." Naruto answered. "The most invasive thing I would do, would be injecting various dyes that will make the nervous systems I'm interested in more visible to the scans."

"You won't be injecting anything into me." Morinth said harshly.

"I'm sure you understand the situation you are in." Naruto said calmly before changing to a cold tone. "I hold all the cards. If I want to I can simply get in contact with the asari. I'm sure you're wanted seeing as they seem to go through great lengths to keep the existence of your condition a secret. I will also be satisfied with killing you and simply working on a corpse. Now you can either accept my offer, or be uncooperative which could result in your death." Morinth simply stayed silent, a slight look of displeasure on her face, causing Naruto to smirk. "It must be frustrating to you." Naruto continued as he got up and walked around toward Morinth. "For so many years you've been running around free, possibly evading authorities. But now you ran into an anomaly, and for the first time, you're trapped." Naruto said lifting her chin up with a finger looking deep into her eyes before he smirked. "I look forward to spending quality time together." He finished as he started to leave. "In case you haven't figured it out, this entire area is under heavy surveillance, try anything, you're spaced." He finished as he left.

Morinth sat in place silently, displeasure plastered on her face. However, oddly enough, she soon found herself smirking. She found the situation she was in….entertaining. 'I will play your little game…..for now.' She thought to herself as she got up to explore.

BACK IN THE POS COMMAND CENTER…

Naruto had returned to the command center with a satisfied look on his face. He sat down and opened up a console. He looked up Ardat-Yakshi, intending to see just how much info was around. Immediately a documentation appeared, a single, solitary documentation. 'Odd.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto opened the document and was a bit surprised at what he read. It basically amounted to Ardat-yakshi being monks of sort who cast aside their worldly desires to live in solitude, making a living by making various jams and tapestry.

"Something is fishy." Sakura comment over the comms. "The asari are heavily moderating the info on this subject. The extranet is a free and open source of info where countless people voice their opinions. There is no way in hell there would be only a single site about these Ardat-yakshi."

"I know."

"So are you really going to let Morinth go after you're done with her?" Sakura asked. "Considering she's most likely wanted and we want to make ties with the races here, it wouldn't hurt to turn her in."

"I've thought about it." Naruto answered. "Depending on how she behaves I'll let her go….then tell the asari where she was headed. At least she'll have a head start."

At this Sakura chuckled. "I hope she behaves herself in the meantime." She said. "Well." she continued, this time from her body that had been sitting in a nearby chair. "I'll be heading back to Omega, there is still a lot of crap to sort through. I'm guessing you'll want to stay here and spent same time with your new friend."

"Just shut up and go where you're going." Naruto said dismissively.

ONE WEEK LATER

Naruto was now paying a visit to Afterlife, intending to sell the scanner he developed to Aria. He ran the idea past her and she, as expected, was very interested in the idea. He walked up he stairs towards Aria's booth, her guards allowing him to get past with no hindrance. Upon seeing him, Aria tilted her head back toward the seat to her left, her way of telling visitors to sit down. "What do you have for me?" She asked.

At this Naruto activated his Omni-tool and began pulling up various plans for the device. "These are the scanners we talked about. Placing them in key locations within omega will catch any surveillance equipment that enter omega and send an alert."

"Good." She said. "Let's talk business."

Meanwhile with Sakura…..

Sakura was now in the back up power station. It was a moderate sized building that produced enough power to run the entity of Aria's operation. Sakura continued her scanning of the area, finding very few surveillance bugs. Her attention to her task was interrupted by a round pod of some sort that rolled at her feet. Soon after, it releases a huge plume of dense smoke. Sakura immediately slide into cover and pulled out a heavy pistol. Her eyes turned yellow, allowing her to see through the smoke. In the smoke, she could see several people taking up positions to surround her. Opening up her Omni-tool, she tried calling Naruto for back up only to find it was unresponsive. 'I suppose if they are going to attack, they would at least be sure to jam comms' She thought to herself. 'Now, where would I put a jammer?' She asked herself as she poked her head out in the open to look around, immediately a shot flew by her face, just missing her. She pulled back into cover and looked at her heavy pistol. 'Figures, the one day I leave the harder hitting guns home, I get ambushed.' She thought. 'Oh well.'

Whipping out of cover, Sakura charged at one of her attackers, receiving several shots in the process. She killed off three of the soldiers before she felt several shots impact on her back, causing her to duck for cover. From her position, she noticed a lone soldier up on the catwalks hiding behind small fenced off area that held several power junctions, panels and relays. He had what appeared to be a large pack build into his armor with a long antennae sticking out of it. 'Jackpot!' Sakura smirked, knowing that he must be the one jamming her comms. She jumped twenty feet up in the air and unto the catwalks, amused at the shocked comments her attackers made. Moving fast, she quickly ran to the soldier, who started opening fire on her. Just as she was about to reach him, another soldier managed to block her path. Not even stopping, she punched him, sending him flying off the catwalks. Finally reaching the fenced off area, Sakura slammed into the locked gate and jumped over the cover the soldier was using. The soldier quickly turned around to open fire at her only for the A.I to grab him by the hand and throw him onto the fence before falling to the ground. He tried to crawl for his gun, only to feel a powerful impact on to his back as Sakura slammed her fist into the jamming device. Sakura quickly opened her Omni-tool. "Come in Naruto!"

BACK WITH NARUTO…..

"You're a shrewd negotiator Uzumaki." Aria commented. "I'm satisfied with your demands. When will you be able to install these scans of yours?"

"As soon as Sakura is done, we'll start getting everything for the installation. It shouldn't take more than a few weeks to get everything up and running." Naruto answered as Sakura's voice came over his Omni tool.

"Come in Naruto!"

"Speak of the devil." he commented. "What is it Sakura-"

"I'm being attacked! Several unknown soldiers, their highly trained and well equipped! There're too many of them I can't hold on much-." The transmission was suddenly cut off, causing Naruto to worry.

Naruto immediately got up and started to leave. "We'll continue this when I get back." He said to Aria.

"Take some of my men. I doubt you alone could do much." Aria said, signaling a nearly agent to get some of her men.

BACK WITH SAKURA….

Sakura was now pinned down in the fenced off area. She was almost out of thermal clips and there were too many soldiers to risk charging gung ho. Her body can take several hits, but a good shot to the head could do serious damage if hit hard enough or put under constant fire. The latter of which, had a high probability of happening given it situation that developed while she contacted Naruto. She looked to the side of the fence, only to see 30 or so soldiers carefully positioned to open fire on her in case she jumped. 'Dammit!'

Sakura opened fire at her attackers up on the catwalk and had a terrible strike of bad luck. Her heavy pistol stopped working, something that didn't go unnoticed by the soldiers. They all started coming out of cover and opened fire, causing Sakura to return to cover. She tried to get her pistol to work but a loud buzzing sound drew her attention. Looking at her surroundings, she cursed herself. 'Fuck sticking here was a baaaad idea.' She thought with concern. She was taking cover in an extremely high voltage environment, and right now, the control panels and relays were riddled with bullet holes. A massive build up of power could be visibly seen. Shots to the head be damned, that much power could knock her out at best, utterly fry her systems at worse. She tried to run out the gate, but stumbled back as a powerful shot hit her mid section. Looking in the direction of the shot, she saw a soldier with a powerful sniper rifle. When she got back up, the sniper fired again, pushing her back further. By this time, the failing substation was critical. Sakura looked back. "Oh fuc-" She didn't get to finish as a massive electrical explosion erupted. Her entire body jolted and jerked violently as thousands of volts ran though her systems. Her eyes grayed out, as she fell to the ground. The soldiers quickly surrounded her, one of them were bout to fire off a spiteful shoot to her head but was pushed back.

"Back off greenhorn." The older soldier ordered.

"What the does it matter? She's already dead, and I want payback for what she did to Mike."

"So she killed your little friend. Tough. This is the life you and your pal chose kid. Friends die and the only way to make sure it doesn't happen is to not have any to begin with." The older soldier said. "Other than that we've been told to bring her in alive."

"But she's dead!" The greenhorn said, nearly jumping out of his skin when a series of clicks and gibberish came out of Sakura's mouth followed by several spasms.

"Just as I thought. Something like this couldn't outright kill her. Get her back to the ship she managed to call in back up before we could set up another jamming device we better move it."

10 Minutes Later…

Naruto along with some of Aria's men made it to the back up power station to find everything to be severely damaged. After careful searching, Naruto found splatters of Sakura's nanites on the fenced sub-station. He quickly pieced together what happened, Sakura was taken away.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Wanted to post this from a few weeks ago but an issue popped up that made it impossible. I've been getting one or two Pms regarding Sakura being OP, the truth is I never had her being OP in mind and I still don't, as you can see here, she's anything but invincible. This combat scene was not what I would call satisfactory, but I aim to make the combat in the next chapter better. Until next time happy reading.


End file.
